Dead's Sunshine
by viridianaln9
Summary: Randy Orton and Legacy have returned and they are deadlier than ever. This time though they have their eyes on the Deadman. During one attack the Little Diva, Solange 'Sol' comes to help out the Undertaker. Making her enemy number one to Legacy and getting the anger of Orton by the side. But everyone wonder, why did she get into it? RandyxOC, longer summary inside.
1. Sun Rise

**Dead's Sunshine **

_Summary:_ **Randy Orton and Legacy have returned and they are deadlier than ever. This time though they have their eyes on the Deadman. During one attack the Little Diva Solange 'Sol' comes to help out the Undertaker. Making her enemy number one to Legacy and getting the anger of Orton by the side. But everyone wonder, why did she get into it? Undertaker X Aubrey, Randy Orton X Solange, Kane X Roxanne, Keon, Ileana. (Re-write to Dead's Shadow)**

_Note:_ **Okay so here is the re-write. I want to make sure I hopefully don't make the same mistakes. I will also add the rest of the family in here and take some things out that I didn't like about the first story. I hope you guys like it.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE also Theme Song belongs to Katy Perry. I only own Solange, Ileana, Keon, Aubrey, and Roxanne.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Bio **_

**Name:** Solange 'Sol' Callaway (aka) Little Diva

**Hair/ Eye Color:** Dark Auburn/ Green

**Height:** 5'5

**Description:** Solange is curvy and light skinned, her hair is curly and all the way to her waist. She tends to have a smile on her lips but has an attitude. She wears different vibrant colors but sometimes wears all black.

**Things You Need To Know:** Solange has been in the ring two years over her two cousins. She is good at business and good at creating costumes. Most of the outfit she wears are her own making. Like Undertaker, Kane and her cousins she has special abilities that she sometimes uses against her opponents.

**Finisher's Name:** Sun Catcher (a pile-driver)

**Theme Song:** Dressin Up By Katy Perry

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter One: Sun Rise **

_Smack-Down: Backstage _

Sometimes even she didn't even believe it. it had been a while since she been in the ring but even with all that time she still couldn't get the shock or happiness she felt as she walked the backstage area when it was mostly alone. She was going to go get ready in the Divas Locker-Room before she was stopped by a voice.

"Sol," she turned to see Batista standing there with a smile on his lips. Dave had been one of her closest friend on the guy side of course and she really appreciates it.

"Hey Dave, what's going on?" she asked. He smiled down at her before answering her question by tapping her head lightly with his finger.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if your mind wasn't lost." He said lightly.

"No just thinking." She said.

He looked at her before saying anything; he looked around to see if someone was around.

"About? If I can ask." He said.

They began to walk together toward her locker room before answering.

"Oh you know Layla having the Divas Title and I want to go after it but her…" she didn't finish as she sigh. Dave looked at her.

"Her association with Legacy." He told her.

They stopped and Solange shrugged.

"It's not like I am afraid of her; but I doubt with her dating Cody, he and his buddies wouldn't put their two cents in the match." She told him.

Layla and Cody had begun dating a few months ago with the recreation or reunion of Legacy. But this time it wasn't like the other times it was dangerous with the Super-Show they were able to not only terrorize Smack-Down-which was their main battle field- but also Raw. They would move in on particular superstars and destroy them; Cody and Ted had taken out her cousin Keon already.

Randy scared her the most, not because he could do something to her but because no one knew the reason for him to re-make Legacy, he had just gone dark and no one was nuts enough to go after him. But Legacy held all of the most important Championships, Ted and Cody had the Tag Team Championships, with Layla they had the Divas Championship and Randy had the World Heavyweight Championship.

"You really think _'They'_ will get involved?" Dave asked her.

"Yes." She told him. "She may hold the Divas Championship and Orton may not care for the championship but Cody won't let Layla loose the belt that easily," She said.

Dave pointed at her with a smile. "So why don't the Divas gang up on her?"

"The Divas Division on Smack-Down is afraid to go after Layla, if we want a title is to go straight to Raw, but I doubt Ileana is going to let go of her title." Solange said.

"Except for you." He stated.

Solange didn't want to say that she had two reasons, almost an entire family as a reason not to take Legacy in their fear-quest, heck her family knew fear and kept it bottle up and practically bathed in it.

"It doesn't mean I don't worry." She explained to him. She laid a hand on his arm as she remembered something important about him. "Which reminds me Dave you have to be careful out there?"

Batista was currently going for the World Heavyweight Championship and Solange knew that Legacy wouldn't be far behind from attacking him.

"Don't worry about me Solange I will be fine." He told her.

They had arrived at the Divas Locker Room and she stopped him before he left. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Dave; promise me you will be careful out there." She said. Dave touched her hand.

"I promise I will be careful out there." He said. "I will be fine."

As he left Sol looked after him but she felt something bad was going to happen.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Legacy's Locker Room _

One of the things Randy hated the most was being in the room when Cody and Layla had a make-out session. He wanted to plan the next move against Batista since he was going after his championship. Randy was not going to let that happen. After he had been screwed for the championship he was not going to let that thing go.

"Cody, stop sucking your girlfriends face." He barked out.

Ted was already by Randy's side and the couple walked over to them.

"What's the plan?" Ted asked.

"We are going to break Batista; I don't want him near my title." Randy said. They had done it before it would be no different this time.

"After the match with me or during?' Ted asked.

"After." Randy said. Layla looked at them expectantly before Cody gave her a nice look.

"What can I help you guys with." She said.

"Keep that title in your hands." Randy told her. "Also distract the ref to make sure that Ted wins the match." He said.

"Alright." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later That Night _

Solange couldn't shake the bad feeling all night. She didn't have a match tonight but it would not stop her from seeing the matches.

"Hey Sol, how you been chica?" she turned to see Rey standing there and she smile as they got ready to see Dave's match next.

"I'm fine and you Rey?" she asked. Rey had been another of Legacy's victims. Cody had taken him out for months.

"Oh you know okay almost ready to get back to the ring." he said.

"Well I can't wait to see you back in action," she moved her head and pointed to the screen. "Are you going to stay to watch the match or are you going." She said.

"I would like to stay but I have to go." Rey told her. "So I will see you another time Sol."

They hugged and he told her. "I will see you little lady."

As Rey left she didn't see the people coming her way.

#

Randy walked with his posse and he saw Rey walking away from someone. He kept thinking that maybe Cody could go and aggravate the wound. But it wouldn't be any fun and Randy really didn't care. Not only that but Rey was close to Batista and attacking him would be like a red light to Batista that something bad was going to happen. He looked at Diva he was walking away from and it shocked him, but also made him smile.

The 'Little Diva' she was nicknamed she was the only Diva that had the balls in other words to stand up to him and his posse. She would stand up against Layla, Cody and Ted they had never had a confrontation but he had a feeling it would be soon. She was known to be against his posse he had heard what she had said about them, 'Jerks', 'Assholes', 'Boneheads' and many other names he had heard she had graced him with. But there was something that he liked about her, maybe it was the fire- not that he would ever admit that.

"Hey baby." Ted said. Randy turned his head to see Ted flirting with the woman that had just filled his thoughts. He saw Solange raised an eyebrow at him. "So baby do you want to go out there in my match tonight?" he asked.

Solange was about to respond when he went to touch her ass and Randy wanted to strangle him but Solange slapped him hard.

"Keep your hands to yourself you jerk." She said walking away. Randy hid his smirk and saw Ted going for her.

"I'll show her."

Randy stopped him with hand and glared his way.

"She isn't our concern; Batista is so get to your match." Randy ordered and Ted scowled before leaving with Cody and Layla. Randy turned to see Solange walk away and he smirked her way.

#

Solange was pissed off as she left.

"What the hell was that guy's problem?" she didn't want to return to the place she was because she didn't want to run into Legacy right now it would cause too much problems. She went into one of the empty locker room before turning on the TV to watch the match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: Batista vs. Ted DiBiase_

"**Welcome back to Friday Night Smack Down and don't we have a great main event tonight Booker?"** Todd said.

"**That's right, Batista has been going after Orton for the World Heavyweight Championship for weeks he has been stopped by Orton's lackeys and tonight he has a chance against one of them."** Booker T said.

"**Yes, right now we are about to witness Batista against Ted and we will see how it goes."** Todd said.

Batista's song came out and with it Batista all the crowd rose to their feet happy and cheering hoping to give good vibes all around. As he stood in the ring he stared at the ramp concentrated. Legacy's theme came up and all four came out to the boos of the crowd.

"**Do you think they will interfere?"** Todd asked.

"**How could they not?"** Booker said.

In the locker room Solange was freaking out. At that moment she almost went out there just to be with Dave but at the same time she knew she couldn't.

Ted and Batista square off in the ring. Batista grabbed him and supplex him into the mat. The group f Legacy wasn't too happy. Batista raised him and grabbed him arm to throw him into the turnbuckle he went to rush him but Ted got his leg up to kick him in the chest. While Batista turned ted kicked him in the knee making him go down Ted kicked Batista in the back than ran into the ropes and ran to kick him in the back again. Batista stood and turned around to grab Ted but in a way it was too late. Cody was getting desperate and Randy just looked on with a bored face. But they didn't do anything for a while.

As the match continued Batista got Ted ready for a Batista Bomb, when Ted slammed the mat he went for the pin. Batista waited to hear the counting but it didn't happen Layla was trying to get into the match. Batista got up and tried to get at the ref that he didn't notice Cody with a chair. He turned around just to get hit. Layla went down and Cody put Ted on top of Batista. The ref turned and started to count.

1…2…3 the match finished.

"**Ah, that was weak; the referee didn't even see Legacy cheat."** Todd said.

"**Yeah, man wait a minute what the hell?"** Booker T said. The entire arena was seeing as Randy got into the ring and waited for Batista to get up; he went down and waited pounding on the mat.

"**No, please don't tell me this isn't over."** Todd said.

When Batista came to and got up Randy wasted no time to RKO him. He went out as the rest of Legacy was standing there.

#

In the back Solange was moving across the room, she didn't know what to do. When she saw Randy get a chair she walked toward the door to have it lock. It shocked her.

"What the hell." She said.

"You are not going out there." she turned to see Kane standing in the same room. Solange looked at him in shock.

"Yes, I am let me out, Dave is in trouble." She told him. The room went dark to have him disappear. "Shit." She cursed.

She turned to look at the screen.

#

"See, Batista, this is my championship." Randy said as he raised the championship for the fans to see. "I will not have it taken away from me and you are about to learn what happens when they cross me." they put his arm on the chair. Then grabbed another one and they raised it.

"**No."** both Booker and Todd said. The chair slammed down and Batista screamed.

#

Solange got to the door and began to slam into it trying to get out. She heard another slam and she turned to see Batista's leg getting slammed.

#

"See I told you." Randy said. He was about to move when something came to mind, he slammed his foot on Batista's head. With that Legacy left with the paramedics coming to help him.

"**This was uncalled for."** Todd said.

"**Yeah, now with Dave like this Legacy will have no one to challenge them anymore?"** Booker T said.

#

Solange hit the door and it opened by itself. She ran toward the ring. But the paramedics were already bringing Batista with the stretcher. She reached them and went to Dave's side.

"Dave." She said and he looked at her.

"Sorry I didn't keep my promise." He told her.

"Don't worry come we have to make you better." She said and she went to grab her stuff to get into the ambulance with him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN EBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys like it and Review. **


	2. Little BlackRidding Hood

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank**_** Sonib89, Cena's baby doll and Viper's Cena Fan **_**for their reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Ileana, Keon, Aubrey and Roxanne.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter Two: Little Black Riding Hood **

_During The Ride _

Solange is there with Dave soothing him and talking to him as the paramedics do their work.

"You're going to be in the ring soon." She told him.

"These are hard injuries." He said to her and smile at the fact that she would be there with him.

When they arrived to the hospital they wheeled Batista in fast to get his wounds checked out. Solange stayed in the waiting area before she could go in.

#

_Hospital Room: Few Hours Later _

Solange saw as Dave was checked on. There were a few times she was thankful that her Uncle Glenn and Aunt Roxanne had friends in hospitals because they let her stay there.

Legacy had really done a number on Batista and he would be out of the rings for months. Maybe even a year, she felt useless that she couldn't help her friend. She was sitting beside him, so she could deliver the bad news, knowing his temper would not rise too much with her there. She waited until the nurses left. She was really concentrated on him that she didn't see when someone walked inside the room.

"How is he?" she looked up to see Morrison standing there.

"He's fine, just came out of surgery; he should be waking up soon." She told him.

"Have they told you how long he will be out?" he asked.

Solange stood up in-front of him.

"Why?" she asked.

Morrison raised his hands to appease her.

"Hey; I'm not trying anything funny." He said. "Sadly most of us don't like to admit it but Batista was our last defense against Legacy."

Solange felt bad for him and for the rest of the locker-room. With the display that Legacy just put on many of them wouldn't want to get in the ring with them.

"Oh," she breathed out. "I don't know the doctors said a year, maybe a year-and-a-half." She told him.

"Okay, well thanks tell him to feel better soon." He told her walking out of the room dejectedly to tell the others the bad news.

She turned back to Dave and felt bad for him. She went to the bathroom to refresh her face before she heard a voice.

"Sol." She ran out to see Dave with his eyes wide open. When they landed on her they seemed to calm down.

"Hey Dave." She said standing next to him.

"How long was I out?" he asked her.

"A few hours." She said. Dave looked down to see the damage.

"The question is, how long will I be out?" he said. Solange wanted to lie but knew it would be wrong.

"A few months." She told him.

"You are going to leave." He said.

"No I'll stay with you tonight, but I have to leave tomorrow." Solange told him.

"Okay." He told her and closed his eyes.

#

The next morning Solange was already changed thanks to one of the nurses. Dave woke up to look at Solange looking at him with a worried expression.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning." she told him. "Dave I have to go."

"Okay, thank-you for staying with me." he sighed. "I guess I will be seeing you in Smack-Down don't get in trouble." He told her.

Solange touched a hand to her heart. "I get into trouble you wound me." she joked.

"Yeah; that's why I'm worried." He said and she bent down to kiss his cheek. Dave looked at her longingly as she left.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Solange's Apartment _

Solange was sitting on the comfort of her own apartment. She had finally moved out and just like Ileana, it came with a lot of protest.

"Sol how is your friend?" she turned to see Nana standing there. Nana didn't spend much time at home she was most of the time moving from place to place or from her parent's home to here to check on them. Nana looked older now her hair had gotten silver and she didn't like dying it. "The one that got attacked."

"He's fine." Solange told her. "I wanted to help but they wouldn't let me." she huffed.

Nana looked at her worried; she never liked it when the girls in the family got in danger. "He must be real special if you wanted to put yourself in danger like that." She said. Solange shrugged.

"He is one of my closest friends."

"Your Father and Uncle are not going to like that." Nana told her. Solange looked out her window.

'"It doesn't matter." Solange said. "My Father and Uncle have their own things to deal with and if I could help my friend just a little bit there is nothing wrong with that."

"They wouldn't want you to use your abilities." Nana said.

"Ahh…" Solange said. "Ileana and Keon get to use theirs." She complained.

"Yes, they do but people know exactly who they belong too." Nana explains patting her head lightly.

"I guess it doesn't matter, Uncle Glenn stopped me from going out there." she told Nana.

"I know." Nana sighed. Solange turned in Nana's arms to look at her.

"What do you mean, you know?" Solange accused. Nana cradled her cheek.

"They wouldn't allow you to put yourself in danger at all." Nana said. "Those people would not hesitate to attack you and your Father and Mother may not be here because there in their second honeymoon, but they wouldn't want you to be in any trouble at all."

Solange looked at the ceiling as she contemplated Nana's words. "But it doesn't matter those people will attack just about everyone I mean look at Keon."

Nana chuckled at Solange's words. "I know I've been taking care of him, he is not the best of patients Roxanne told me its hederetary."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

Randy and the rest of Legacy were standing in the ring currently being booed to oblivion by the crowd.

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, if you're just tuning in, after Legacy's actions last week Randy Orton has said he will be explaining things tonight."** Booker T said.

"**Accident! It was an attack and a brutal one to boot. Batista will probably be out a year after that vicious and uncalled for assault."** Todd said.

"**Shh…Legacy is about to speak, and there aint no way I'm getting on their bad side."** Booker T told him.

In the ring, Randy was glaring at the crowd. He had the championship over his shoulder and kept pacing the ring. He stopped looking at the fans and the place.

"Now, as all of you saw last week, we destroyed Batista." Randy said the boos got louder. "Shut-up, now we destroyed him because he was getting too close to my championship." He raised the championship high for all to see. "This is a warning to all in the back, if you come anywhere near my championship I will destroy you." He dropped the microphone and the entire group left backstage.

#

Backstage everyone was scared as Legacy walked through the corridors. Ted looked around until he found the person he was looking for. Solange was sitting there talking to Sin Cara without a care in the world.

"Hey, Layla?" Ted said. Layla turned to him with as much attention as she gave to everyone in the group.

"Yes, Ted." She asked, Ted smiled at her very sweetly.

"I was wondering, if you can teach someone a lesson in your match tonight." He said pointing at Solange with his stare, Layla smiled.

"Of course, Cody is going out there with me tonight right?" Layla said looking up at Cody.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Cody told her given her a quick peck on the lips. He never noticed the man standing in the shadows.

#

Solange was happily talking to Sin Cara when she saw a flicker of red light coming from the boiler room. That was her cue and she looked at Sin Cara and smiled at him nicely.

"Sin Cara, would you excuse I must go use the powder room." she said jumping out of the crates she was sitting in.

"Claro, good luck in your match." He told her.

"Thank-you." Solange said as she walked slowly. She moved slowly into the shadows until she reached for the boiler room.

She went in to the familiar darkness of the room.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"The boy will be with your opponent today and they plan to attack you." Kane told her. Solange looked at him and her mind began to think. Cody would get involved especially after what she did to Ted last week. She knew they wouldn't let the slap go easily.

"Do you have a sleeping potion?" She asked Kane looked at her weird.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just have a plan for that problem." She said. Kane smiled and in his hand appeared a small bottle.

"Good-luck." He said and she hid the small bottle in her pocket. She gave at Kane and went out the room to get her plan into action.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

All of the superstars were surprised to see Solange dressed up. It's not like it was uncommon the Little Diva was pretty weird when she wanted to be. But she was giving out cookies in a black red riding hood outfit that made her look way to cute. So a lot of the superstars accepted them.

"These cookies taste fantastic, Sol." Evan told her.

"Thank-you." She told him.

"So… why are you dress like little red riding hood?" He asked.

"Oh, no reason I just taught it would be nice since she delivers cookies to her grandma except I'm delivering cookies to WWE Superstars." She said. Evan looked at her.

"Do you expect to see the Big Bad Wolf?" He smiled at her, she lean close almost as if to hide a conspiracy.

"I don't know, don't we already have enough with the Big Bad Viper." She chuckle with Evan as she said this.

"I guess." He told her. "Well little black riding hood continue to share your delicious cookies." He said. Solange smiled and left jumping around.

Solange gave the cookies to almost everyone until she saw the person she wanted. Cody was stretching out for her match with Layla. She grabbed the largest cookies from her basket that was already doused in some of the sleeping potion. She saw Ted and looked at him.

'Ted." She said. Ted looked at her and smiled.

"Solange, did you change your mind." He said.

"No, Layla made this cookie to Cody something about a thank-you for coming to our match tonight." She told him. She gave Ted the cookie and waited for him to give the cookie to Cody. Cody smiled and took a bite of the cookie and kept eating it even as Ted left to find Randy.

'_Five….four…three…two…one.'_ She thought. She heard a drop and saw Kane grabbing him and putting him somewhere people wouldn't find him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: Solange vs. Layla /w Cody Rhodes _

"**Welcome back to Friday Night Smack-Down and right now we tuned in for some Diva's action."** Booker said.

"**That's right, for weeks Solange has been going after Layla since she holds the Divas Championship."** Todd said. **"In this match we will hopefully see a great contest." **

"**That's if Cody doesn't get involved."** Booker said.

"**I thought you didn't want to get on Legacy's bad side."** Todd said.

"**Whatever, anyway did you get a cookie from Solange earlier those things were delicious."** Booker said.

"**Nice way to change the subject, but yeah I did and I agree those cookies were delicious."** Todd said.

Sol's song came on and she was dressed in another outfit that was cute and bright instead of black it was red. She waved at the fans and smiled at them twirling around the ramp until she got into the ring. She couldn't stop smiling.

#

On the back Layla was waiting for Cody. She saw Ted and looked at him.

"Hey, where is Cody?" she asked him. Ted looked at her.

"He isn't here with you?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if that was the case." She said.

"Well I don't know, just go out in the match and teach her a lesson." Ted told her.

#

She went out and heard all the boos.

"**Wow, Booker, Cody isn't with her."** Todd said.

"**Hey, maybe Legacy thinks she can handle herself against Solange."** Booker T said.

Layla got into the ring and gave the belt referee. Once the belt rang she didn't know what happened. Solange just went at her with the biggest kicks and punches at all times. Solange got off her and grabbed her by the hair to throw her across the ring. The ref got close to Solange to tell her to calm down. Solange raised her hands up and as Layla got up she ran to drop-kick her in the stomach. Solange knew she was been tough but at the same time she didn't care. She knew what Layla had been planning and there was no way she was going to end up like Dave.

Layla didn't really have any defense here, she didn't even see as Solange walked backwards into one of the turnbuckles. When Layla came to her feet Solange speared her hard dropping her and Solange covered her for the pin.

1...2…3… the referee counted.

"**That's right, Solange won." Todd** said.

"**Yeah, but don't you think she was a little rough?"** Booker asked.

"**No, that is her regular style."** Todd told him.

#

Solange walked out of the ring and into the back. She was really happy, she had just played one heck of a game with Legacy and they didn't even know. There were standing right there Ted was holding on to Cody.

"What the heck happened to you?" Ted asked Cody. Solange was able to hear the conversation.

"I have no idea, I just felt a little sleepy." Cody answered. He had no idea what had happened. Solange just smiled as she got into her locker room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Okay end of the chapter. Guy's next chapter is not only the return of Undertaker but also the return of Aubrey. So that means interactions between the three and Review.**


	3. Papa Undertaker, Mama Commentator

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter. I want to thank**_** Dixiewinxwrites12, Sonib89, Johanna, Salina, and Viper Cena Fan **_**for their reviews. I can't tell you guy how much I enjoy reading the reviews. This chapter Undertaker and Aubrey return. Also I know I am updating quite fast in this story, but I won't be doing it to much so don't think I'm going to update every day. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Ileana, Keon, Aubrey and Roxanne.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 3: Papa Undertaker, Mama Commentator **

_Legacy's Locker-Room _

Randy and Legacy, Layla was absent for once it was one the boys, were currently sitting around the locker thinking about last week. They just couldn't understand how Cody could be knocked out and they not know it and not finding him at all. Cody would only say he was in one of the locker rooms but he didn't remember getting there.

"Are you sure, you weren't attacked?" Ted asked Cody again.

"Yes, I'm telling you I was feeling sleepy after I ate the cookie Layla sent me and then nothing." he said.

"That's freaky did you go check in the infirmary?" Ted asked.

"Yes." Randy stood up and was in-front of Cody.

"Go get checked again, I don't want any of us failing just because you get sick." Randy ordered. Cody walked out of the locker room and into the infirmary. Randy rolled his eyes and grabbed his tittle to get away from all of these people he couldn't handle it or them.

#

_Backstage_

Solange was currently walking down the corridor getting ready for her match against Candice Michelle she was just happy. Last week's incident with the cookie was awesome and it couldn't take away with the beating she gave Layla.

She didn't watch where she was going until she hit a wall of meat. She was about to fall when two hands wrapped around her wrist. She looked up with a nice smile to thank her savior, but it went away when she noticed, who it was?

Randy was looking at her with, he didn't know, how to describe it. The moment she smiled but at the same time the moment she stopped smiling. She was looking at him with such defiance something none of the Divas had done ever. Everyone would look at him with fear, appreciation, and lust. Solange was doing neither and it hit him, he didn't know why?

"Can you let me go?" she said. Randy noticed how his hands were pretty much making manacles at her wrist and he smiled.

"I don't know, should I?' he asked her. Solange glared with those bewitching green eyes.

"Let. Me. Go. Orton." She hissed. Randy smirked.

"I don't think I will." He was getting close when he let her go suddenly. He was shocked; she kicked him in the shin. "How dare you?" he snapped.

"What is up with you and your lackeys, weren't you taught to keep your hands to yourselves." She snapped walking away. Randy for some reason instead of being mad he smirked. He liked the way she acted.

#

_Solange's Locker-Room _

Solange walked into her locker room pissed off. She couldn't believe that jerk, she couldn't believe herself she knew better than to be clumsy in this place. Slamming her hand on the door she didn't notice the shadow standing there.

"Your anger is irrelevant." She turned around to see the large man in a coat. She smiled.

"Dad." She said, she wanted to hug him but he would not appreciate it at the moment.

"As I have said your anger is irrelevant." Undertaker got himself off the wall to look at his daughter. "Solange, I have not seen you in almost a year and I don't need your Uncle to tell me exactly, what you have been doing." He glared at her.

"I have done nothing." she told him.

"You tried to get into the beating that Batista was going to get; do you think Glenn was the one to stop you on his own?" He said her eyes went wide.

"You, you're the one that wouldn't let me help my friend." She said. "He was almost taken out for a year." Undertaker looked at her.

"It doesn't matter you were safe." he told her.

"You wouldn't have said anything is it was mom." she whispered but Undertaker still caught it.

"Excuse me." he said.

"Nothing." she said crossing her arms and going toward the door. Undertaker grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"You agreed for people not to know." Undertaker said.

"I know it just bothered me that I couldn't help my friend." She said.

"I know but you are my daughter, you may think that because I am the Lord of Darkness I don't not care for you, but you are my concern and I want you safe." he told her. Solange put her head down she really didn't want to look at him.

"He didn't deserve the beating, you know he didn't I know the business is competitive but Randy and his goons are crossing the line." She whispered. It was something that always happened with her Father, she would go back to being the little girl. Undertaker raised her chin so she could look at him.

"Your mother was lost the same way, Solange; I don't want to ever lose you the same way I did her. She was always helping people and one of those times it cost her life." He told her and she looked down.

Solange knew the story, it seemed the brothers were both aligned to fall for heroes in a way because her mother Emma was, she was nurse. He helped a guy she shouldn't and ended up shot.

"I know, but I wanted to help, I guess I have too much of you and my two moms in me." She said. "I promise I'll be careful." She said. Undertaker didn't smile but she didn't mind he barely did. He was about to leave when one word stopped him.

"Daddy." Solange said. It was rare she called him that only when she was a little girl she did. He turned to look at her. "Please be careful out there." He just gave her a nod and left.

She had really dodged a bullet right there. It was really nice to know he really cared for her. Not that she didn't know that it was something she needed some reassurance.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_In the Ring_

Legacy stood in the ring with Layla and the boos were great.

"No one is a match for me." Randy began. "No one has the guts to touch me."

"**Of course not with them being a bully."** Todd said.

"**Be quiet Todd."** Booker said.

"I dare anyone in the back to come and challenge me for the title." The arena was quiet. "That is what I thought." Before he said anything more the lights of the entire arena began to flicker. All the fans began to scream.

"That is not going to scare us everyone knows Taker is out." Cody said. At his words all the lights in the arena went out. All of Legacy was looking around. They didn't have to wait long there was lightning hitting the stage. It got Layla screaming and the guys panicking.

"Alright, Taker come out." Randy screamed.

"Orton, you have something I want." The Undertaker appeared in the screen making all the fans cheer. All of Legacy was looking at screen and all had very high levels of worry. "And your lackeys will not stop me from getting it, you see something has happened to me, I want to see destruction, and I want your soul." Undertaker laughed making the entire arena scream in delight and the screen went blank like light that came back to life.

"**Oh my god, did you just hear that."** Todd said.

"**Yes, I did Undertaker wants Orton's soul."** Booker T said.

Orton and Legacy was looking around trying to figure out something. They just left the ring running.

"**Something tells me Undertaker isn't done."** Todd said. Both he and Booker shook their heads.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the back everyone was seeing, how Legacy had literary run to their locker room and stayed there. Solange was shocked and pleased at the same time. It was cool seeing her father in action.

"Keep your eyes opened." Solange turned to see Rey Mysterio was standing there.

"Hey, Rey." She said. Rey looked at her.

"Like I said keep your eyes opened. You're going after Layla and if what the Hombre Muerto said it's true. She is going to be in his list." He told her. Solange smiled.

"I know, but hey if Undertaker plans to come after me." she said though she really doubt it. "I have to deal with it if I want that championship." Rey grabbed her shoulders. He knew the real reason she wasn't worried, but still he had seen Undertaker and Kane go at it so this was no different he didn't know if the Deadman could go after his daughter too.

"Well good-luck I'm coming back soon and I don't want you to be out during injury." He told her.

"Thanks." He left her, she knew he meant well but at the same time. For some reason and it barely happened that her father's and her career were going to collide. Just as she was going to the Gorilla she was intercepted.

"_**Do you mind if I interview you?" **_she looked up to see her mom there.

"Not at all." She said. Aubrey smirked, she hadn't changed much since she had married, and she looked even more beautiful. She wore a black pencil skirt and a purple blouse with heels.

"_**How do you feel about your match against Candice tonight knowing it is a number one contender's match?"**_ Aubrey asked.

"Great, I'm going for that title." Solange said.

"_**Even if the Deadman himself is after Legacy."**_ Aubrey said. Sol knew exactly what her mom was asking. It was a warning that she knew that her Father would be going after Legacy and she would be in the cross-fire of it.

"Even then." She told her. The camera left and they were alone.

"Good luck my little girl." Aubrey said. They hugged and Solange whispered to her.

"Thanks Momma."

She walked to the Gorilla to get ready for her match. Breathing in she was heard her music come out. She was wearing purple tights, black boots and a black/purple halter top. Her hair was down.

#

"**It's time for Divas action right now."** Todd said. **"Solange has been on a roll since last few weeks and tonight against Candice Michelle they are to fight their number one contender shot." **

'**That's right and we both know these girls want the tittle badly."** Booker T said. Solange looked into the crowd and felt just happy to be there. When Candice Michelle came out that was her focus. This would be official, if she won she got the title shot and she could finally get it away from Layla.

Candice and Solange stood in the ring looking at each other. Candice began the attack by jumping on top of her and began to pummel her into the ground. Solange covered herself before kicking Candice off her. She got up and before Candice did the same thing, she flipped her. She began to kick her before raising her up and running to the ropes before flipping her over making her face hit the mat. Solange went for the pin.

1…2... Candice kicked out and got Solange off of her. Solange got her by the hair and threw her into the turnbuckle. She went to spear her and made Candice Michelle double over. Solange back up and waited until Candice got off the turnbuckle and ran toward her before grabbing her head twisting into the turnbuckle than doing a DTT into the mat. That took her out. Solange pin and got the win.

"**Ah, that was a sweet win."** Booker T said. Solange was on top of the turnbuckle and she didn't know how but she felt it. Turning around she dropped herself as Layla came out to attack her. But before she made contact Solange did the same thing she had done to Candice and DTT her into the floor. She grabbed the Divas Championship and raised it on top of her getting screams from the fans.

"**Oh, no here comes…"** Todd said. Solange turn to see Cody toward the ring. She dropped the title and got off the ring. Cody tried to get her but went to check on his girlfriend. Just the fact that he tried to get her, got Solange pissed off. But she let it go, there were other time she could get even. She went to the back to be met by Sin Cara he was looking at her.

"Estas bien?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just happy about getting my number one contender ship for Layla's title." Solange said. "Plus, she came to attack me first." Solange waved at him as she left out to the locker room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter Review.**


	4. Curious Save

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank Salina, Viper Cena Fan, Cena's baby doll, Johanna, Sonib89, and foldintothenight for their reviews. I know I told you guys not to expect daily reviews but I have some of them ready to just put up already. Also I am really happy with all the reviews I've been getting you guys so rock. So I hope you guys like the chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Ileana, Keon, Aubrey, and Roxanne. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 4: Curios Save **

_Friday Night SmackDown: Backstage _

Solange was on her toes literally, she was looking for a sign. In truth she was freaking out because she knew that now being the number one contender she had a huge bulls-eye on her forehead. That and she knew that Layla would be looking for her any second. Not only that but her Dad was after Orton and that meant he would be looking for her too. The thing was her Dad was not the only one planning on head-games but hers were with Layla.

#

_Arena _

"**Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Friday Night Smack-Down tonight we have so…"** Todd never got to finish for at that moment the entire arena went dark. The fans began to scream in anticipation of what was to come.

The screen began to light up to a dark blue screen. The Undertaker appeared and was serious.

"Orton, I warn you and your lackeys that I wanted your soul and that will happen." He said. "Tonight, I will show the people the amount of power I have with sacrifice." The screen went black and the lights went back on. The fans screamed.

"**OH MY GOD, Did you hear that Todd a sacrifice."** Booker said.

"**Of course, I wonder who it will be."** Todd said.

"**I know how the Undertaker works and all I can say to all the guys in the back they better be ready."** Booker T said.

"**That's right and boy, are we going to have a show tonight."** Todd said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Legacy Locker Room _

Randy and the rest of Legacy was freaking out. Randy was standing there and for some reason he wasn't paying attention to the rest of them. He was still thinking about his kicked shin. He was wonder, how he was going to get even? He could scare Solange a little bit, or the one that he wanted to do most, he could kiss her senseless. It would be a good idea.

"Randy, what are we going to do about Taker?" Cody asked. Randy turned to them and gave them the normal dark look shaking Solange out of his thoughts.

"He will not attack; Taker will not be attacking us at all." Randy said.

"Are you sure?" Ted asked.

"He hasn't shown his face, do you really think he is going to attack." Randy said. "Taker is scared of us." For some reason he didn't even believed his own words but he was not going to let Legacy and Layla know that.

"Well I hope your right because I have to fight Solange soon and having the Dead-man near is not exactly good." Layla said nervously.

"He won't attack you." Randy said.

"We don't know that, Kane attacked girls before and Undertaker took Vickie out." Layla said. Randy just rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, when I say he won't attack you." Randy said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The matches all night had been great but nothing had happened yet. Everyone was waiting for the sacrifice it was a bit morbid but it was the truth. No one knew who it would be but they were getting impatient and no matter how the wrestlers carried out their match they were still worried about the Deadman coming for them. Right now, Wade Barrett and Edge were fighting. Wade currently threw Edge out the ring when the lights finally went out again.

"**The lights are out; do you think this is it?"** Todd asked.

"**I don't know we have seen a lot of matches when this happened we don't know."** Booker T said. The ring began to fill with white fog and the figure appeared in the ring. The entire arena lit up; let's just say Wade never saw it coming.

The attacks were frequent and unknown. Undertaker got him into a Tombstone Pile-driver and down he went.

"**Oh my god, Todd, he has chosen his sacrifice."** Booker T said.

"**Yes, he has and Legacy has been warned."** Todd said. All the audience instead of being scared they were screaming.

#

In the back Solange was surprised and at the same time not surprise.

"Your father has begun his head-games." Solange turned to see Shawn Michaels standing there.

"Shawn, how you been?" she asked and hugged him a hug he returned.

"Great, I just came to check here. So Orton are your paths going to cross?" he asked her.

"I don't know, probably, I have a match with Layla." She whispered. She knew exactly, who he was talking about her father.

"Well I wish you luck." Shawn was not thinking of Taker as she believed he was really thinking of Orton. He had seen what had happened between Orton and Solange a week ago, he found it amusing but at the same time knew there was something there especially by the smile that Orton had after she left.

"Thanks." She said. Shawn left her to think because he felt that she was going to need it. Oh how he loved to cause a bit of mischief.

#

Randy was getting worried he had played Undertakers game and he knew that he was not playing around anymore. But he hid it because weakness will do no good. But if Taker wanted to play games so would he.

As he went out of the arena he saw someone coming. He actually thought it was Taker to come attack him. When he turned he saw Shawn Michaels coming his way. Shawn looked up and saw Randy standing there.

"Some words of advised _'don't mess with a person's sun.'_ Just so you can't think about it." Shawn said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Orton asked.

"Like I said; words of advice." He left leaving Randy to look at him weird. He left the arena just like the rest of Legacy had left already.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack Down_

Solange was worrying today Teddy had informed her that she had a match against Cody and Layla. She had to look for a tag-team partner since she hadn't found one. She walked through backstage trying to find someone willing to actually have a match with Legacy or she would be in this alone.

'_Come on, there has to be someone able to do it?'_ she thought. She was going to walk when someone grabbed her shoulder. She jumped around to see Evan Bourne standing there.

"Evan, you scared me." she said. He smiled; he was surprised to have scared Solange of all people.

"I'm sorry, I heard you need a tag team partner I came to see if you would like me to…" he didn't get to finish for Solange just hugged him really tight.

"Evan, you're a life-saver, I owe you one." She said.

"Good, then I'll walk you to your locker room and we'll be ready for our match no time." He said. Solange grabbed his hand and they walked. She didn't notice Ted had seen the exchange.

#

_Legacy's Locker-Room _

Randy stood waiting he didn't have a match but Cody and Layla did. He knew no one would be brave enough to be there with her. So he was just hoping that maybe he could see her lose, because he didn't want Legacy to destroy her. When Ted came in he saw his face.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"I know who Solange partner will be." Ted said.

"Who?" Layla asked.

"Evan Bourne." Ted said. Randy didn't like that at all. He heard of the small crush Evan had on Solange. Of course he was wrong but he didn't know that.

"Ted." Randy said. "You and I will take care of Bourne before the match; give Layla and Cody an advantage." He said but in truth he didn't really care if Layla kept the title or not. His eyes were set on two things, one: keeping his title and two: Solange.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mix Tag Team Match: Solange and Evan Bourne vs. Layla and Cody Rhodes_

Solange stood ready in the gorilla for her match, she was really thankful that Evan had agreed to come out with her. When her music came on, she went out to the cheers of the crowd. She stood in the ring waiting for her partner to come out.

"**This is great."** Todd said. **"I heard Evan Bourne was her tag-team partner."**

"**Well I hope that doesn't cause problems."** Booker T said. **"For Evan that is."**

"**Oh, you're being so pessimistic."** Todd said.

Solange waited in the ring when the screen lit up. Everyone looked at it and saw Evan on the floor with Ted and Randy beating him to the ground. Solange was about to go when Cody and Layla came out to the arena. Layla held a microphone on her hands before putting it to her lips.

"Uh-uh see Solange what happens you mess with me or Cody." She said almost giving Solange a lecture. "And they say I'm not a good friend, you get your beaten up." Solange was angry

"What Layla is trying to say?" Cody said. "Is that since you didn't find a partner you're in a handicap match with us."

"**Oh that is not fair."** Todd said.

"**I know but those are the rules."** Booker T said.

Once they got into the ring Solange got ready, she just hoped someone would help Evan or take them away from Randy and Ted. The bell rang and she went all out if it was supposed to be a handicap it wouldn't be exactly one of her easiest matches. Spearing Layla she had her on the ground punching the daylights out of her. Layla kicked her off and doing the best thing she could do she ran toward Cody and tag him in.

The stood facing each other and when Cody was going to attack, the lights went out. Solange felt the cold presence and she heard a 'thud' a hard one. The lights came back on and Cody was knocked out on the floor. Solange took this to advantage and speared Layla out the ring. She ran to cover Cody and the ref being surprised just counted.

1…2…3… Solange saw Randy and Ted coming out and she got off the ring into the crowd.

"**Oh my god, I believe that Solange got some very important help."** Todd said.

"**Yeah, look at that the Dead-man took out Cody." **

"**And it's in the books Solange beat Cody."** Todd and Booker were laughing as Layla ran into the ring to check on her boyfriend. Randy and Ted looked around the ring trying to find any trace of the Dead-man. But found no trace of him

#

As Solange got into the back and she made sure no one would hear her. She whispered slowly for only one person to hear for he was looking out for her.

"Thanks, Dad."

With this she left to check on Evan.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note**: I hope you guys like this chapter and Review. **


	5. A Viper's Kiss

**Dead's Sunshine **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I want to thank**_** Viper Cena Fan, Johanna, wwelovergal, Salina, buebird139 and Cena's baby doll **_**for their reviews. Okay well seeing as a lot of people like this story and you are extremely awesome I LOVE reading the reviews. Anyways I deleted Fire and Brimstone those that read that story that have two characters here that is connected to the family here. If you guys are wondering why is because I think that each of them deserve a story of their own and not together, so they will have their own story which will be up some time later I don't know. Moving on I hope you guys like this chapter. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Aubrey, Keon, Ileana and Roxanne.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 5: A Viper's Kiss **

Solange went to find Evan in the infirmary. Dr. Marlon was already checking him.

"Is he alright?" she asked. Dr. Marlon turned to her.

"Yes, Solange." He said. "Fortunately Legacy didn't do too much damage." Solange moved to his side and Evan smiled at her.

"Hello Evan." She said. Evan looked at her and smiled.

"Solange, sorry I failed you." He told her. She kissed him on both cheeks.

"You didn't fail me, you were the only one brave enough to actually try and go out there with me." she said. "I'm just glad that they didn't hurt you as much."

"Don't worry; I'm just glad that the Dead-man took out Cody before he could hurt you." He said and she smiled.

"I really hope you get better, I have to go." She said she bent down to give him another kiss on the cheek. "You really were my hero besides the Dead-man." She whispered.

#

Randy walked around backstage after the attack toward Cody. Cody was alright and he and Layla had gone to the hotel. Randy on the other hand hadn't. He was freaking out, now he knew that even though he told Cody and Ted that he wouldn't attack. Undertaker wasn't kidding he was going to attack and that meant he needed to get ready. He was walking to the infirmary when he saw the door was open and the persons inside.

"I really hope you get better, I have to go." Solange told Evan as she bent down to kiss his cheek. "You really were my hero besides the Dead-man." Randy narrowed his eyes and moved away from the scene. He hated that, seeing her like that with someone. He had seen it with Dave and the hugs she gave to Mysterio and Sin Cara. Now Evan was in that place too.

As she was coming out he made sure they crossed paths. He bumped into her in purpose. When Solange looked up at him he saw the flare in her eyes.

"Watch; where you're going Sol?" He said.

"It's Solange to you Orton." She said. "I can believe you and your lackeys would go so low to attack my tag team partner." She said.

"You're in our way." He told her narrowing his eyes. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud but for some reason he knew he wouldn't allow Ted or Cody attack her.

"You know what." She said. "I'm very glad Undertaker took out Cody and I hope he does it to all of you." There was so much venom in her voice that it got him mad. How dare she wish for the Undertaker to beat him? He got close to her real close almost pinning her to the wall.

"I would hold my tongue Sol if I were you." He hissed.

"Or, what you're going to send your lackeys to take me out the same way you have done with half the locker room." She said.

"No, I'm going to do this." He grabbed her arms and smashed his lips to hers. Solange tried to get him off her but he wouldn't budge the kiss became deeper on both sides. She kissed him back and she didn't know exactly, what possessed her to do so but she did. There was something though in him that was dark his feelings they were too dark. It was as if her light was trying to get the darkness out of him.

Randy on the other hand was shocked by his reaction. When he deepened the kiss and she kissed back he was lost. She was too much too light. She felt right in his arms, something that hadn't happened in his life. It shocked him, to know exactly what extent his feelings ran for the girl in-front of him.

He stopped and felt the sting of Solange slap as it hit him across the face.

"How dare you?" she said and left running. He touched his cheek still breathless from the kiss and smiled.

"We will see each other soon." That was a promise he intended to make a reality, because it was something he wasn't willing to run away from.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room_

_What the hell had just happened?_ Solange thought. She had just done the stupidest thing in the world. She kissed Orton. Well Orton kissed her, but she kissed back. How could she let that happened? As she lay in her bed she couldn't get that kiss out of her mind.

She could ignore it and say it was nothing. But it was, it was important the kiss was for some reason right. And she didn't get that; she didn't like Orton. She was about to go to sleep when her phone sounded.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sol it's me Teddy, I just wanted to call you because something came to mind for a match for you next week." He said.

"Really."

"That's right playa; you see I think Legacy needs a wake-up call that not everyone is going to bow down to them. You showed tonight that you are not one of those please. So next week on Friday Night Smack-down our main event will be Ted, Cody and Layla of Legacy versus you and the Brothers of Destruction."

"What?" she asked.

"That's right playa a big strong girl like you with the two biggest baddest monsters in the WWE. I'll let you sleep now, Goodnight, Holla." He clicked and Solange put her cellphone down. Her jaw was still down.

She was going to be teamed with her Father and Uncle. Oh Lord this was not going to be good. She felt asleep with this in mind.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night SmackDown _

The entire locker room was buzzing the moment that Legacy entered. They knew why and the three involved were trying not to freak out. Teddy had called them and told them of the main event match they had tonight. Randy couldn't help but smile there was no way Taker and Kane could interact with a girl by their side. At the same time he couldn't wait to see the fear in Sol's eyes when Taker and Kane came out.

"She won't be able to take it." Randy told his group.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked.

"Do you think she is going to be able to take having Undertaker and Kane by her side." Randy said. "Plus I am coming out tonight with you three show them we are not scared of their tricks."

Legacy believed him.

#

Unbeknownst to Randy, Solange was in her 'own' locker room talking to her Father and Uncle at the same time.

"So are you guys okay with this?" she asked. Undertaker looked at her.

"It won't be hard to take down Orton's lackeys." Taker said. "It would be a better way to get in Orton's head."

"Yeah, I suppose." She said. "Well I have to change I'll see you guys in the ring." The room went dark and when they came back up they were gone.

"I still hated when they do that." She whispered to no one. She changed into her wrestling attire, she knew they were going to wear dark colors and well she didn't want to do that. She took out the baby blue outfit that would be bright to their colors.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: Legacy and Layla vs. The Brothers of Destruction and Solange _

"**Welcome back Ladies and Gentleman to Friday Night Smack-Down."** Todd said. **"We have reached our Main Event." **

"**Yes and it's going to be a terrifying match."** Booker T said. **"I wonder if Solange is going to survive." **

"**I wonder if Legacy is going to survive."** Todd said.

The first to come were Legacy to the boos of the crowd. Layla was grabbing Cody by the hand very tightly. She was afraid and it wasn't helping her at all. Randy was behind them looking around.

"**Don't you think it is unfair that Randy is out with them?"** Todd asked.

"**I think so but would you like to tell him that."** Booker T said.

"**No."** Todd said. As they came inside the ring everyone was seeing the ramp. Randy was waiting to see the fear. When Solange music came on she came out with a smile and the cheers of the crowd. She spun around and tapped the hands of some fans. She was happy.

"**Solange looks so ready for this match."** Todd said the ref was able to contain Legacy in their corner as Solange came in. she got into the turnbuckle and smiled. She went down and began to see her opponents for tonight.

The entire arena went dark and the arena was screaming. Solange smiled when the fire came out her smile broaden a bit. As Kane and Undertaker came out to the ramp and she grabbed the ropes trying not to smile so hard. Legacy went down and she was about to go down but didn't. Kane came in and raised his arms for his fire to come out. Undertaker came in and lit the whole arena. Before they begun the match Kane and Undertaker glared at Solange or so it appeared to everyone. To Solange it was an amuse stare by them.

"**I wonder who is going to begin the match."** Todd said.

His question was answered when Kane and Undertaker went behind the ropes and Solange stayed there in the ring. Solange smiled. Layla and she were standing before Solange went at her. Layla went to the floor and Solange raised her, she sent a look to her father and smirked her hair was flying around her so it couldn't be seen too much. She rebounded from the ropes and flipped over Layla making her hit her face on the mat.

"**Oh, that must have hurt."** Booker T said.

Layla got up and Solange grabbed her in a grapple hold dropping her on the mat. When Layla got back up she kicked Solange and speared her. Layla smiled and went to tag Cody in. Cody was smiling hoping to touch Solange hit her; Randy on the bottom was not hoping that. Solange got up and saw Cody preying on her. She backed away and Cody came closer.

He wasn't paying attention to what were she was moving. When she smacked into a chest her Father tagged himself in. Cody backed up. Undertaker began to pummel him with fist jabs and socks. Undertaker cornered him in the turnbuckle as he continued to hit him. Ted was about to go in and Kane got in to throw him down. Solange went to spear Layla. To the surprise of some of the fans and the commentary Randy didn't get involved especially when Solange and Layla were at his feet.

"**I can't believe Orton isn't getting involved."** Todd said.

"**Well. Well… I don't think that is it, Orton out everyone in Legacy knows how the Undertaker works and he won't be getting involved in the man matches."** Booker T said.

Solange got up and went back to her corner. Kane was already there and Undertaker was beating Cody senseless. Cody was able to just for a minute get free and ran over too Ted. Undertaker was about to punch Ted when Kane tagged himself in. Taker didn't say anything he just went to the corner and saw the match like Solange was at the moment. Undertaker noticed someone's eyes in their corner and he search until he found Orton's eyes on him. Well at first he thought it was him until he figure out Orton was looking at Solange. He glared harder until he felt a small tap on the hand it was subtle but he understood the message it was to calm him down.

Kane kept taking Ted down and threw him straight out the ring on top of Orton. The ref began to count but Kane got up to get Ted. Cody was still down and Layla was too scared and focus on Cody to do anything. Ted was thrown back into the ring and he raised him up by the neck and choke-slam him into the canvas.

"**Choke-slam."** Todd said.

Kane cover him and the referee counted. 1…2…3…

"**Yes, the Brothers of Destruction have done it."** Booker T said.

"**Don't forget about Solange."** Todd said.

Cody, Ted and Layla left sending glares to the group in the ring. Randy stayed there he was going to do something to spoil the party in the ring. Solange was getting down from the ring to be respectful to her Father and Uncle. She sat in the ring almost jumping when someone grabbed her she had no time to have a reaction before Randy kissed her again but this time for the whole world to see. Solange didn't react to it for her eyes went wide. She felt the glare from her father. As Randy left her there in shock only one thing came in mind as she turned and gave a small look toward the Undertaker.

Orton had just signed his own death warrant.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of this chapter; hope you guys like it and Review.**


	6. The Deadman's Sunshine

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, Johanna, Viper Cena Fan, wwelovergal and Sonib89 **_**for their reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Aubrey, Ileana, Keon and Roxanne. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 6: The Deadman's Sunshine **

_Later that Night_

Undertaker kept pacing his office up and down. It made Kane smile in amusement. Kane knew that Undertaker was about to blow about the incident in the ring. Of course Taker could do nothing about it in the show since not many people knew about his blood-relation to Sol and that made it more amusing. But now knowing his brother Kane knew that Taker was waiting just to get his hands on Orton for touching his little girl.

"How long has he been pacing like this?" Solange asked Kane. It didn't even surprise him to see Sol already there.

"For, quite a while it seems the kiss really shocked him." Kane said.

"He does realize I've been kissed before, right?" she said. Kane looked at her.

"You seemed okay with it, this wasn't the first time." The blush that covered her face confirmed it. Kane wanted to smile.

"Maybe, but let's just not tell him." she said and the both knew that _'him' _was her father.

"You have feelings for Orton?" Kane asked and Undertaker stopped dead-cold.

"You have feelings for Orton?" Undertaker asked her.

"No!" Solange said. "He's hurt half of my friends and you think I'm going to have feelings for him. Dad it was just a kiss nothing more. Let it go." She said.

"I will not let it go he kissed you." Undertaker growled out.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe Orton just kissed me to get in my head and I fall into his feet plus this shouldn't affect you at all; no one or barely people know I am your daughter." She said. "Remember I have a match against Layla I wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing. But he does have another thing coming I will not fall so he can treat me like trash later."

"Fine, I will forget." Undertaker said. "I hope you win you match for the Pay-Per-View that is all." Solange left Kane looked at Taker.

"You are not going to forget, Mark." He said. Taker looked at him.

"Of course I will not she is my daughter and no Viper is going to get anywhere near her." Taker said.

"Mark, you do realize that she could fall in love with him and then you can't do anything about it." Taker looked at him.

"Yes, I've realized it. But while she figures out her feelings I will destroy him." Taker said and Kane smiled. Because really if the apple didn't fall far away from the tree then it would take Solange awhile to figure out her feelings toward the Viper and it would be fun to destroy Orton for a while.

#

Outside the office Solange turned to see Keon seating on the sofa watching television.

"Hey Keon." She said. Keon looked at her with a smile on his face.

"So how was the kiss with the Viper?" he asked her and Solange blushed.

"It was nothing." she said. Keon raised an eyebrow and threw a grape up before catching it with his mouth.

"Sure, that is why Uncle Taker is throwing lightning on his office." Keon said.

"He told me, he was going to let it go."

"Pff…you should know better than that." He said. She hit his cast leg lightly getting a glare from him.

"Shut-up." she said. Yet for some reason she knew that Keon was right.

#

_Hotel Room _

Randy was currently lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Thinking about the two kisses he shared with Solange. How was it that he the Viper had fallen for that woman? It shouldn't be possible but every part of him said that it was. He was in love with Sol and no one could do anything about it. Plus it wasn't a resent thing it had years to boil over. It was not a little fling, it was real he could feel it on his bones; he felt it the moment he saw her.

Of course he lied and everyone knew not to cross him. That he just kissed Solange so that he could get into her head. For Layla's match it had been enough for Cody and Ted. He just couldn't wait to see her again. He wanted to make a move but it had to be after Layla and Solange had their match so Sol wouldn't think that he was using her. Knowing Cody Solange would not win the match and if she did he would be incredibly surprise.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

All of Smack-Down was quiet or so the whole night had been. That is until Ted's match against Eugene. Ted was winning and it was going to be an easy win.

"**Look at that Todd, Ted is going to win."** Booker T said. **"Not that he hasn't before."** He amended.

"**I guess so."** Todd replied. **"Well at-least he is not cheating."**

In Ted's carelessness he threw the ref out of the ring but since he didn't notice he began to pin Eugene. That is when the bells began to toll. The arena went dark. When the lights came back up Ted stood up to back right into the Undertaker. Ted turned around to be smacked around for a while.

Undertaker grabbed him and Tombstone him into the mat twice and choke-slam him once. The lights in the arena went out again and the Undertaker was gone.

"**Did you see that Todd?"** Booker asked.

"**Of course I saw it, I was sitting right here."** Todd replied.

By this time Eugene was coming too and he saw Ted lying down. He went to pin him and the referees already getting up went to count.

1…2…3… with that Eugene won to the laughter and cheers of the crowd.

As Legacy was coming and he ran away. Randy and Cody reached the ring to get a closer look to Ted. The medics came to take him. Undertaker had injured him bad.

#

They went backstage and Aubrey was already there waiting to interview as always.

"_**Randy can I get an interview?"**_ Aubrey asked. Randy turned to glare at her.

"What?" he asked.

"_**How are you going to retaliate after Taker's attack?"**_ she asked.

"It doesn't concern you and as for Taker we will get him back, he should be worried about that." He said walking away.

"_**Good-luck with that."**_ Aubrey said with a smirk.

As Randy went to the trainers he was fuming. They hadn't heard anything from Dr. Marlon about Ted's condition but it would probably be a bruised neck.

"I can't believe Undertaker would do that." Cody said and Randy turned to him his eyes ablaze.

"Are you stupid?" He said. "Undertaker is after my championship, he is going to be after everyone." He laughed. Eugene at the time was walking near Legacy and he listen to the words coming out of Randy's mouth.

"The Dead-man's mad at you for touching his Sunshine." Eugene said innocently.

"Get out of here, now." Randy screamed and Eugene looked at him hurt but he left anyway.

Cody looked at Randy. "What do you think he meant by you touched the Dead-man's sunshine?"

"I don't know; why don't you go ask him?" Randy said. He was in a really bad mood. He'd been trying to see Solange for a while but she was not in the building. When the door opened Dr. Marlon came out with a frown on his face.

"I am afraid I have some bad news." He said. Legacy waited. "Ted will not be able to compete for two weeks for he has a bit of bruising and his neck has taken quite a beating." Randy growled. Ted came out with a neck-braze.

As they walked toward their locker room they could feel half of the locker room laughing at them. They had been taken unaware by the Undertaker. They walked with their heads held high but then they heard a scream. Cody recognized it to be his girlfriends.

He ran and the rest followed. He opened their locker room door and to see Layla on the floor with wide eyes. He walked slowly.

"Layla, what happened?" he asked as Layla ran toward him and wrapped her hands around him. She pointed to the mirror. All three of them turned.

I'M CLOSE TO GETTING YOUR SOUL

All of them froze at the message Undertaker was not kidding anymore. He was serious and that meant they needed to attack.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Friday Night Smack-Down _

Randy and the rest of Legacy were out in the ring. Ted had the beck collar looking at the people. Randy had the microphone.

"Taker, do you think this is funny?" he asked. The arena was cheering. "Ted is in a neck-brace thanks to you."

'_Taker, Good Job Taker'_ the chants were everywhere.

"Well not anymore you want to play games I'll play games." Randy said.

"**Do you think Randy is doing a good idea trying to get to Taker?"** Todd asked.

"**No one is crazy enough to do that, Orton just signed his own dead-warrant."** Booker T said. The voice that came next took everyone by surprise.

"Orton, Orton, Orton didn't anyone teach you not to mess with someone's sunshine, because you have just clouded mine and I will make you pay. See now I don't just want your soul I also want your lackeys too." He laughed and the arena plunge into darkness all of Legacy tried to look around when from above the Undertaker Cross came down. Then to make everything much scarier the ring post blew up with Kane's fire making Layla fall on her behind. They got down and went through the crowd trying not to find any problems.

#

Backstage Solange was groaning on the inside. She got the message that her Father was sending Orton. She also knew her Father was not going to let it go. Not only that, but things were getting weird.

"Solange, Solange." She turned around to see Eugene waving at her.

"Hello, Eugene." She said.

"Hello, Sol, I want to say something." He said and kept quiet for a while.

"Yes, Eugene." She said smiling.

"Oh, yeah, tell Undertaker I said thank-you about last week." He said before leaving waving at her. Solange smile he was so innocent and she liked him as a friend. She was about to go to her locker room when Legacy passed her. They were all jumpy. She chuckle and saw Randy glare her direction.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night SmackDown: Later That Night _

"**Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the last match of Friday Night." **"Todd said.

"**Yeah, the World Heavyweight Champion will be going against a returning Rey Mysterio."** Booker T said.

"**That's right and it's going to be one heck of a match."** Todd said.

The first one to come out was Randy. To everyone's surprise Legacy wasn't with him this night. Randy was not happy. He had given Ted the night since h wouldn't be useful and Cody wouldn't leave Layla after her lost to Solange _'again'_ and that she was afraid that Undertaker would come for her.

'_Useless'_ was the only thing that was in his mind. He went inside the ring and waited for his opponent. When Rey's music hit the entire arena went to their feet. Rey came inside the ring and Randy couldn't touch him yet he was too distracted. Mostly because of that chuckle that had been sent his way and Legacy by Solange. The way she chuckle it was infuriating.

They got ready for the match and once the bell rang Randy went after Rey. But he wasn't going to let himself be trap to fast. Randy couldn't get him. Throughout the match it seemed that Rey had the advantage. But it just took one single mistake of going to the top rope and jumping that got Randy ready with an RKO that no one saw coming.

Before Randy could pin the lights went out. Randy was to pissed to pay attention then he saw at the screen.

"You aren't a very good leader are you Orton." Undertaker's voice said. In the screen everyone could see Cody was knock-out cold and Layla was tied to a chair knocked out as well. Randy was shocked but he turned around to try to get Rey but Rey being fast pinned him.

1…2…3… the ref counted.

"**Ouch, that was a terrible loss by Orton and the Dead-man keeps playing with him and Legacy."** Todd said.

"**But we have to wonder, how long will it take for Randy to snap."** Booker T said. In the ring as Rey celebrated on the outside, Randy was smacking the ring.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter and Review.**


	7. Dinner With A Viper

**Dead's Sunshine **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank Johanna, Sonib89, wwelovergal, Cena's baby doll, Viper Cena Fan and foldintothenight for their reviews. THANK-YOU guys the reviews have been great and they make me incredibly happy to read. To not get anyone confuse Rey is not the WHC okay it was just a match Randy had and a welcome to Rey. So I will be moving fast in time but you guys won't get confuse.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Aubrey, Ileana, Keon, and Roxanne. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine**

**Chapter 7: Dinner With A Viper **

_Undertaker's Office_

Solange was currently pacing the office up and down and with the dark aura coming out of her if people saw they could tell the apple didn't fall far from the tree. It didn't take long for her Father to arrive and he was surprise to see his daughter in his office. Since Solange had set her foot down on the whole independence thing she didn't visit as often. Not that he minded she was visiting.

"Solange?" he asked. Solange turned to look at him with a glare that he was not surprised that he got.

"I thought you were going to let it go." She said with enough ice in her voice to have him raising an eyebrow. "But your using only that to get to Orton, you do realize they could figure out I'm your daughter right?" she said.

"It wouldn't be a problem." He said. Solange rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if they found out, but there will be a problem, I don't want to be involved in this feud." She said. "I'm only in it until I get the title I want from Layla and that is the only thing I am interested in."

"Is that true or are you interested on getting some pay-back for what they had done to your friends." He stated.

"I already got my revenge on the people I wanted." She said. "Dad; why can't you understand this." She said. Undertaker went to stand in-front of her with a small smile raising her chin upward to face him.

"Solange your my daughter and as much as your foot is set on independence I will always be here to protect you." Solange groan it was not fair that he was using that line on her.

"Daddy." She said to Undertaker's amusement. "I want you to be careful Orton is going to snap and I don't want you hurt." She said pouting a bit.

"Little girl don't worry." He said. She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes, she didn't want to believe him.

"I already told him that." They both turned to see Aubrey standing there with her arms crossed. It surprised Taker that his wife learned to move as quietly as he over the years.

"He is not going to listen Momma." Solange said.

"You…" Undertaker didn't get a chance to finish before Aubrey covered his mouth.

"Taker you should know our daughter is big enough to take care of herself." Aubrey winked at Sol who smiled at her.

"I'm still her father." he said. Aubrey and Solange smiled at each other.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hell in a Cell_

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman and welcome to Hell in a Cell and we have some interesting matches tonight."** Cole said.

"**That's right beside the match between Randy and Sheamus for World Heavyweight Championship I can't wait for match between Layla and Solange later tonight."** Todd said.

#

Backstage Solange kept pacing in her locker room. Teddy had done her a huge favor by ordering Legacy not to go with Layla in her match. She did worry for later but it didn't matter. She changed into her outfit for tonight it was a bright emerald the outfit was an off the shoulders top, with tights and black boots. She let her hair down and she didn't know the emerald really brought out her eyes.

"You better go for the title." Solange turned to see Ileana standing there with her Woman's Title over her shoulder. Solange had to smile.

"Of course you don't think you're going to be the only one with a title, do you?" Solange said.

"I hope not." Ileana said.

"I plan on getting my hands on that title I can tell you that." Solange told her.

"Good-luck." Ileana said leaving Solange alone with her thoughts.

#

_Divas Championship Match: Layla vs. Solange _

Solange breathed in and out trying to get herself ready for this match. All the girls in the back were wishing her luck for this. When her music came on she went out to the cheers of the crowd.

"**I wonder how Solange feels about this match."** Todd said.

"**Well she must be feeling the pressure about this, Layla has not lost that tittle since she got it and here Solange is planning to take it."** Booker T said. **"But if we know Sol she is going to be brutal to get her hands on that title." **

Solange stood in the ring and waited. When Layla's music came on she looked at the title that she wanted so badly. Layla came down with worry. All she had to do was cheat hit Solange with a chair or get out for count-out and she would keep the title.

Solange and Layla stare themselves down. When the bell rang Layla went for the first hits. She threw Solange to the floor and for some reason Solange knew Layla's game. Layla was close to going down the ring. Solange tripped her and made Layla hit herself on the mat. Solange raised herself in fours before standing straight up. She pulled Layla to the middle of the ring before she could do anything Layla kicked her. Solange backed off. Layla got up and Solange jumped on her from behind making hit the mat again.

"**I think Solange knows what Layla is trying to do."** Todd said.

"**Yeah, and all the Divas know to keep Layla in."** Booker T said.

Solange raised her by the hair and threw her into the turnbuckles. She backed-up and went to monkey-flip her. Solange was not going to let Layla easy. She got her ready for a DDT she knew it wouldn't be enough. Solange ran to the turnbuckles and climbed to the top. She readies herself and did a leg-drop hitting Layla.

"**Oh My God this is it."** Todd said.

"**Don't jinx it Todd."** Booker T said.

Layla tried to crawl and Solange smiled. But she heard boos and she changed to the ramp.

"**Oh that is not fair, what is Cody doing here."** Todd said.

"**See I told you not to jinx it."** Booker T said.

Solange backed-up to the ropes as Layla got up. Layla smile and glared at Solange. Layla was walking to the middle to meet Cody to let him handle Solange. That is before Cody was able to get there fire came out shocking all the fans. Solange smiled taking the shock Layla turning and spearing her to the ground. She covered her for the pin.

1…2…3…the referee counted.

"**We have a new Divas Champion."** Todd and Booker T screamed.

"**And, what a champion do we have."** Booker T said.

The ref gave the championship to Solange and she hugged it. She jumped into the turnbuckle and raised it so the people could see it. She gave a two-finger solute to the shadow hanging at the top of the seats looking down at her. She saw Cody finally get into the ring and he was looking at Layla before he got his eyes toward her. Solange got down and walked up toward backstage.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Solange was jumping around and some of the Divas came to congratulate her in her win.

"_**Congrats on your win, Solange, how do you feel?"**_ Aubrey asked. Solange was breathing hard and couldn't stop her smile.

"Like; I am on top of the world."

"_**Really, that's good now go celebrate you win."**_ Aubrey told her.

"Thanks Aubrey."

She went to get her plaque change, once she did she ran to her locker room to change and shower. When she came out she went to see the match between Randy and Sheamus. She was nervous about this. She was wondering if her Dad was going to get into this match.

She noticed Evan next to her and smiled. "Evan is good to see you." She said. He smiled.

"You too congrats." He said hugging her. She chuckle. She noticed that he had a title himself the U.S. Championship to be exact.

"Thanks." She said looking at the title drape around her left shoulder. They were watching the match which Randy was winning with no actual help.

"Do you think the Dead-man will get involved in this match?" Evan asked her. Solange looked through the television around the arena to see something but she saw nothing planned.

"No." she replied.

To the shock of everyone Randy won the match without actually cheating and it surprised them all. It didn't surprise Solange though, she knew Randy could win by himself he just decided not to.

"I'll be going." She whispered to Evan and he nodded. She walked to her locker room.

#

_Later That Night _

Solange got her belonging getting ready to go out. The entire arena was basically empty as she walked to get a ride. It would have been easy to leave if someone was not waiting for her.

"You took too long Bourne already left." Solange stiffened and turned around to see Randy standing there with his suitcase and title over his shoulder.

"Where are your lackeys Orton?" she asked. He smirked.

"I ordered them to leave." He said. "Now, want a ride?" he asked.

"What for?" she said.

"Do you want a ride?" He said again. She looked at him again.

Solange began to look behind her shoulder. "Should I be waiting for your lackeys to jump me from behind?" She said.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous I am telling you if you want a ride."

"Alright." She said. Randy smiled there was a reason he told his lackeys to leave he want to be with Solange alone without them hanging around him. He helped her with her luggage to put on the back than opened her door. There were some suspicions in her eyes and he saw them and he wanted to change that.

He went to his side and got in.

Solange in her mind was screaming _'what is wrong with me?' _she shouldn't be anywhere near Orton. But there was a side she didn't want to admit it but she felt safe with Randy and it was not the feeling she should be feeling.

"Orton." She said and Randy smirked.

"Randy." He said.

"What?" Solange said.

"Call me Randy calling me Orton is getting quite old." He said.

"Fine, Randy, why did you offer me a ride I just took the title from the only girl in your group." She said. He saw the smirk in his face.

"I don't care about that title I told Cody that it is his choice if he wanted to get involve not mine, but since she is in my group I take care of her." he said. It surprised Solange and Randy smiled.

"Don't look so surprise I am a decent guy you know."

"Yeah; like I'm going to believe that Orton." She said. Randy stopped in-front of a small restaurant. Solange looked around. "Where the hell did you bring me?" she asked. He didn't answer for he got out and opened her door.

"Taking you to dinner." He said and she looked at him before letting grab her hand in his to help her out. He held her hand as they walked to the fancy looking restaurant.

"I'm not exactly dress for a fancy dinner." She said.

"You look fine." He told her making her flush and look to somewhere else.

When they went inside and had their seats in a secluded spot. It surprised Solange that the place was really nice and had this look dark but light with the candles around.

"This place is beautiful." She whispered.

"I knew you would like it." Randy told her. The waiter came to ask them for their food and he left with their orders. Once the waiter brought their food they ate in silence for a while it wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was a nice one. She drank some white wine to lower her food.

"Or…Randy." She corrected making him smile. "What is this truly about?" Randy looked at her.

"I just decided to do something nice for you, you see Sol you intrigue me." he said.

"Really, why?" she asked.

"Well for starters after we kiss you're not…" he didn't finish.

"At your orders." She said. He smiled.

"I guess if you want to put a twisted sign to it." he said.

"So, what did you wanted me to do?" she asked. Randy looked around the room for a while trying not to answer. "Randy?"

"I don't know think better of me." he said. Randy felt like he needed to prove himself to her. Solange looked at him and smiled.

"I thought better of you tonight." She said. He looked at her shocked.

"Why?" he asked curious. Solange looked at her food taking a small bite and drinking some wine to wash it down.

"I don't know, I guess I saw you." She said.

"Saw me?" he questioned with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Well you didn't use you lackeys for that match and you proved that you could win a match without them the match no matter how brutal proved that you can keep a championship without cheating." She said.

"So you like it when I don't cheat." He said.

"Yeah, I guess you can use mind-games but fight fair. Show your opponent that you can destroy him physically without any help that they have a reason to fear 'you' not just you and your friends."

"Really?" he said getting closer.

"I mean everyone knows a bully is just coward hiding behind a mask of toughness." She said and covered her mouth with her hands. Solange looked at Randy and his expression became sober.

"Is that, what you think of me, that I am a coward?" Randy said.

"I have no idea what to think of you." She admitted. Randy looked at her. "Orton you confuse me and I don't like that."

"I confuse you." He stated and they didn't notice that they were looking at each other in the eye as they spoke.

"Randy I've seen how you can be." She said because she met him before he brought back Legacy again and knew he could do so much than he was doing now.

"It makes me wonder what happened to you to become so ruthless." -_A true viper ready to strike_- She wanted to finish but kept that thought to herself.

"Are you done?" he asked because he didn't know what to say to her.

"Yes." She replied. He called for the waiter and paid for the bill.

#

Back in the car it was quiet. Solange thought she had done something wrong in speaking the truth. She didn't know that her words had really struck a chord with Randy. He was thinking about her words.

They were about to arrive to the hotel to part ways. When they arrived Randy helped her out of the car and got her stuff while he also got his. They walked inside to see not many people out yet. Randy guided her to Solange's hotel room.

They finally reached the room and Randy smiled as she turned to him.

"Thank-you for the dinner tonight even if you didn't get what you wanted from me." She said.

"You're welcome and you're wrong I got exactly what I needed." Randy grabbed her chin and tilted it up. He looked into her eyes. "Can you thank me properly?" She smiled at how blunt he was. She got to her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank-you, Randy." He grabbed her again and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"See you soon." He told her and let her go on into her hotel-room.

As she went inside Solange wanted to stop her heart from going a mile a minute. She had a feeling that things were going to change drastically in her life.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note**: I hope you guys like this chapter and Review.**


	8. Sunshine Burns

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Viper Cena Fan, Sonib89, Johanna, Kane09lisa, foldintothenight, wwelovergal, and phhsdj**_** for their reviews. You Guys ARE AWSOME. I cannot believe the reviews you guys have been giving me and I love to read them. I will be moving in time here so get your tissues ready. Also Undertaker will be having his first singles match because he has had a tag-team match but not singles so here would be it. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Keon, Ileana, Roxanne and Aubrey.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 8: Sunshine Burns **

Over the next week Solange and Randy kept seeing each other in private small dinners it was nice. That in a way it made Solange forget that Randy and her Father were after each other. Not only that but they began this small relationship he would be so sweet to her. Randy even bought her a sun necklace which caused her to be really charmed. But it was the company both kept with each other that really helped, they found out they had a lot of things in common they didn't know they had.

#

_Friday Night SmackDown_

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Friday Night Smack-Down, this is Todd Grisham coming to you live."** Todd said.

"**That's right Todd and tonight Undertaker is going to return to the ring and he is going against the World Strongest Man Mark Henry."** Booker T said.

"**That's right and man did Hell in a Cell and Raw bring us new things, a New Divas Champion and New United States Champion Evan Bourne."** Todd said.

"**I can't wait for tonight."** Booker T said.

#

_Backstage _

Everyone was on edge looking for Legacy they knew Undertaker was going to fight and it was going to be different if Legacy had anything to say about it. Ted, Cody and Layla had arrived to the arena but they hadn't seen Randy at all.

"Cody, did you call Randy already?" Ted asked.

"Yes, he isn't picking up." Cody said. As Teddy Long walked toward them they got defensive.

"Holla, playas I came to inform you that Randy Orton will not be here until later his flight was delay." Teddy said. In reality that was not the case he missed his flight like Solange did.

"Alright." Ted said. Once Teddy left he turned to the other two. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well we will worry about our match today and Layla will help us right." Cody said.

"Of course." Layla said. "I don't want my re-match clause until next week." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Airport_

Randy and Solange were running to get to their rental car to get to the arena.

"I can't believe we're going to be late." Solange said.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't have stayed to watch those dancers in the street." Randy said smirking.

"You were just as impress as I was." Solange told him.

"Yes and the cute fluffy animals also did the same to me." Randy said. He felt the soft punch in his shoulder. Their comradeship (relationship) was agreed to keep a secret from everyone.

When they arrived to their rental car they put their belonging in and Randy opened the door for her. He got in and started up the car.

"So, later after the show do you want to go eat or do I have to steel you away again." He said. They both chuckle.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the hotel's hall afterwards." She said.

"Alright." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Smack-Down Arena _

Randy and Solange arrived to the arena and Solange was happy that she didn't see a camera around there was no way he was explaining this one. They got out of the car and before they went in Randy grabbed her.

"Randy." She gasp and he smirk. He liked making her nervous. He bent down.

"Yes, Solange." He whispered. He kissed her chastely twice. "That should hold me until later." He said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." She said getting her bags so she could go inside.

As Solange walked inside she knew she was playing with fire. Her Father was going to be furious with her but at the same time she didn't care. She had spent the best week ever and nothing and no one would take that away from her.

"Solange where have you been?" the question took Solange out of her thoughts she saw Evan standing there with his U.S. Tittle.

"I barely came and don't you look sharp Mr. U.S. Champion." She said. Randy came in at that time and he glared at Evan which made Solange roll her eyes. Evan looked back at Randy with the same glare.

"Orton gives me the creeps." He said. "Did you hear Undertaker is going to have a match?" He said, that made Solange take a double look.

"What, really I thought the Dead-man wasn't going to be wrestling, yet." She said. Evan shrugged.

"Well he is and it's against the World Strongest Man." Evan said and it made Solange worry.

"Cool, has Layla asked for a rematch yet?" she asked.

"No." Evan said. "You want her to do one today?" he asked.

"It would get Legacy off my back if I finish her off quick." She said. Then she wouldn't have to worry about Randy's temper as much if one of his lackeys got to her first. Also she would be out of her father's cross-fire with his thing with Randy.

#

_Legacy's Locker-room_

"Randy, guess what we did?" Ted told him in a sing-song voice.

"What?" he asked.

"We, well actually Ted paid Mark Henry so he can hurt Undertaker in their match so next week we can take care of him." Cody said. Randy raised an eyebrow.

"That is good; you three did a good job." Randy complemented. But there was something tugging at his heart strings telling him that something bad was going too happened with this.

"And since I don't want to miss the fun I'm asking for my re-match clause on Monday Night Raw." Layla said. Randy was ignoring her and just shook his head.

"Well than let's see the match." He said. They turned on the television to see the main event.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: Undertaker vs. Mark Henry _

"**Ladies and Gentleman welcome to our Smack-Down Main Event."** Todd said.

"**The Dead-man is coming to the ring in a match against the World Strongest man." **Booker T said.

"**So we can expect an intense fight."** Todd said. The music of Mark Henry came on and so did her. He had this intense look in his face that would make everyone get out of his way. The arena was filled with boos and it didn't really surprise people. Once he got into the ring he began to wait for the Dead-man to appear.

The lights in the arena went out and everyone waited when the gongs were hear. The arena was at its feet with roars of applause. The Undertaker started walking down the ramp making everyone happy. As he came in and turns the lights back on Undertaker looks at Mark Henry and notice something was wrong and he was not the only one. In the back Solange noticed it too.

The match began it was brutal Mark Henry kept going at every single part of the Undertaker. Undertaker was defending himself but for some reason he noticed that Mark wasn't going for the pin he had chances. But he didn't go for them.

#

"He's trying to harm Taker." Solange said. Taking Evan for surprise backstage but he noticed it as well.

"But, why?" Evan said. Solange shrugged.

"I don't know." Solange said.

#

Undertaker grabbed the arm of Mark Henry and twisted it going up the ropes to do Old School. Mark shook his hand and went to put Taker in the corner hitting with all his might into the Undertaker's ribs. Taker felt the damage being done and in the back both Kane and Solange could see it as well.

"**I don't think Mark Henry is going for the win."** Todd said.

"**I know I think he is trying to hurt the Dead-man."** Booker T said.

Undertaker knew the damage was done and he wouldn't be able to win by raising Mark Henry. He dropped him and grabbed him and did the Hell's Gate. It didn't take long to make Mark Henry bleed and tap out.

"**Undertaker wins."** Booker T said.

"**But you have to wonder, what it has taken from the Dead-man."** Todd said

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later that Night in Hotel Lobby_

Solange walked down to the bar to find Randy. Her mind though kept going to her Father's match against Mark Henry. From what she knew Mark Henry wasn't there for a match just to hurt it had all been in his posture.

"Solange you came." Randy told her.

"Yeah." Solange said. He gave her another chaste kiss. Really it was the only thing they had done nothing like the first two kisses that had happened between them. They were soft and sweet and for some reason it made their hearts beat faster than ever.

"So do you want to go out or should we stay in the hotel's bar?" Randy asked.

"We should go walk in the park." she said and he smiled. They walked out making sure no one saw them.

In the park both walked with their own thoughts and calmly. It was peaceful Randy was the one to break the silence.

"After Layla gets her re-match clause and depending who wins or lose you will not be interfering with Legacy anymore." He said.

"I suppose not." She said.

"I hope not I don't want Cody or Ted hurting you and that I have to stand there to see it." he said.

"Well we will see." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

"**Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman and Welcome to another edition of Monday Night Raw."** Cole said. **"And what a way to kick off Monday Night isn't that right King?"**

"**Yes it is, we have a Divas Championship Match Solange will be defending her title against Layla."** King said.

"**That's right and with Legacy behind Layla I wonder how this match will go."** Cole said.

"**Man the memory of Legacy brings shivers down my spine good thing we only have to worry about them tonight."** King said.

Solange's music came on first. Teddy wanted Solange save and it came with her coming out first since he didn't know if Legacy was planning anything.

"**Oh look doesn't she look beautiful."** King said

"**Yeah, King sure."** Cole said.

Solange gave her title to the ref as she watch Layla get down in the ramp. She needed to win this match. Layla began to attack Solange but that wasn't going to stop Solange from winning. The bell was rung immediately and they were at each other's throats.

The match went like these for quite a while getting all the fans to screaming and yelling. Layla did a back-breaker on Solange making her fall and groan in vain. She went for the pin.

1…2…and Solange kicked out. Solange tried to get up but Layla kicked her in the stomach. She tried to do the same again but Solange grabbed her leg and tripped her.

"**OH MY GOD, those two are not giving each other some breathing room."** Cole said.

Solange got up just like Layla and grabbed her to throw her into the turnbuckles. Solange ran and speared her a couple of times before backing off Solange double to breathe when Layla went up to her but Solange reacted quickly and grabbed her head bashing it down into the mat and turning her around for the pin.

1…2…3…

"**Solange wins and man is that a brutal way to win a match."** Cole said.

"**But she kept her title and Solange has never been known for being quite soft in her fight."** King said.

Solange grabbed her title and celebrated knowing very well that Randy and Legacy would be in the back.

#

When she went to the back with her title, she couldn't help but notice a lot of the Divas smiling at her.

"You did great out there." Ileana told her.

"Thanks." Solange told her little cousin. Ileana motioned with her head so that Solange could follow without being seeing by everyone else.

"What's wrong?" Solange asked Ileana once they were really far away from the rest of the WWE crew.

"You tell me." Ileana said. Solange looked somewhere else.

"What are you talking about?" Ileana laughed at Solange's confused look.

"So you're going to act as if your relationship with Orton is non-existent." Ileana said. Solange looked at her with wide-eyes.

"W...What? How?" she sputtered. Ileana raised an eyebrow.

"You are so obvious or he is, he isn't hurting you and he doesn't allow any of his lackeys after you. I'm not dumb and I can see the looks he sent you." Ileana said and then had this mischievous smile on her face. "Also I may or may have not walked in on you two playing tonsil hockey."

Solange blushed hard. "You can't tell anyone."

"Like if I ever say anything." Ileana said offended.

"Thanks Ile you're the best." Solange told her.

"Just be careful." Ileana told her

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down_

Solange was not feeling too well. She wasn't sick but for some reason something told her tonight was not going to be a good night. It all begins when she saw all of Legacy over-excited and that was never good for the back. Even if she was currently in a well not defined relationship with Randy she still had the mind-set everyone had. Randy was dangerous and with Legacy even more.

She didn't have a match and as far as everyone was concerned she was done with Legacy and it making a lot of people happy. Especially Evan since with Rey trying to get a shot at the Tag-Team Titles with Sin Cara they didn't have much time to be near her.

"You seemed too worried." Evan told her as they were watching the screen.

"I'm just excited." She admitted.

"Oh cool, hey Sol." Evan was nervous but it was oblivious to Solange.

"Yes, Evan." She said.

"D…do I…I was wondering if you wanted to go out later tonight." He said. Evan couldn't take it anymore, he had told John and Rey he wouldn't go after her of all people. But he needed to know from Ileana's best friend if he had a chance with her. Solange began thinking well Randy hadn't told her anything about today so se guess she could go out with her friends.

"Of course, Evan." She said and Evan smiled. They watch the matches together that they didn't see Legacy get close to the gorilla.

#

_Main Event: Undertaker vs. Wade Barrett _

Undertaker had just won his match and he was celebrating like he naturally did. He was hurting a bit though Wade had tried to the do same thing as Henry did last time. This time though he didn't notice the people moving about.

"**Watch out, Undertaker."** Todd said.

The cry came too late for at that moment Undertaker was been beating to a pulp by Legacy. Everyone was in shock. Randy got a microphone and told everyone what they had feared.

"You think you can play games Taker, well as you can see so can we." Randy said. In the back Solange was in shock seeing as her father was been beaten. "You see it doesn't take much and people do have a price for them to hurt you."

"**So Mark Henry last week and Wade Barrett this week wanting only to hurt Taker was true."** Booker T said.

"**It seems to be so."** Todd said. **"But they can't do that, someone has to come out and help." **

"It all ends now Taker." Randy threw the microphone down and backed up and everyone knew what was going to happen. As Undertaker tried to get up Randy ran and kicked his head making everyone's jaws drop. Solange in the back like the rest covered her mouth with her hands.

They continue to kick him and hit him. Solange couldn't let that happen. She left and everyone thought that she was leaving because she was not strong enough see the beating. But they were shocked when Solange appeared in the ring. Ted and Cody had their backs and with all of them putting their focus on Taker they didn't notice.

Solange got into the ring and bent down to hit both Ted and Cody in their middle parts. Randy was going for a chair and when he turned he saw.

"**Who is that Booker?"** Todd asked. When Ted and Cody fell to the floor everyone saw Solange standing there. Randy was looking at her and she looked at him with disgust in her eyes.

Solange grabbed the microphone and threw it at Randy and she hit him in the shoulder. She bent down and began to check on her Dad. She bent her head forward to his forehead and rolled her eyes behind her skull and the arena darkened and transport them into safety. When the lights came back Solange and Undertaker were gone.

"**Booker, what the heck just happened?"** Todd asked.

"**Todd I have no idea but it cannot be good."** Booker replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter and Review.**


	9. Darkness Little Sunshine

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I want to thank Cena's baby doll, Sonib89, Salina, Johanna and ILoveAnime89 for the reviews, I've got to say you guy's rock. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Ileana, Keon, Roxanne and Aubrey.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 9: Darkness Little Sunshine **

When Solange finally opened her eyes she was in a dark room. It took her a few minutes to realize she was home and in her Father's office. Her Father was laid on the floor and she was covering him like she had in the ring.

"Sol, let your Uncle get your Father up to his room okay." Solange looked up to see her Aunt Roxanne crouching in-front of her.

"Okay." Sol said.

Kane grabbed Undertaker and with some help of Keon got him up to his and Aubrey's room. Aubrey was following them as well. Solange stayed back though she couldn't go up there. She felt responsible because she had been dating his opponent. She let a few tears out and when she felt someone tug at her arm she saw that it was Ileana and they went up to her old room.

In the room Solange began to cry. Ileana just soothed her.

"It's my fault Ile, my dad is hurt because of me." she sobbed out. Ileana held her tighter.

"It is not your fault." Ile told her.

"But…" Ileana covered her mouth.

"Randy made his choices the ones he things are the correct; ones they don't involve you."

"I just really thought he had changed, Ile, he was so sweet and caring and I lo…" she didn't get to finish. She knew that Randy didn't know; why she would get involved at all with Taker.

It was his words in the ring that had set her off. The fact that he was going to destroy her Father without mercy was something she couldn't take. She slept sobbing into Ileana's embrace and Ileana couldn't help but feel bad for her. She had a feeling Randy would make the worst conclusion to what happened tonight.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room _

Randy was pacing in his hotel room floor like a lion in his cage. The image of Solange looking at him with those eyes made his blood boil. Not only that but he watch the tapes of the show and saw how careful she was with the Dead-man. It was as if he was the most important person in her life and he hated that. He thought he was the most important person in Sol's life and it caused him to wonder, why did she do it?

He didn't know but by God he was going to find out next week or when he found her. Because no one betrayed him with no reason and paid the price for doing so. He didn't want to admit that Solange had done what no other girl had and that was to break him. Sure a few years ago he had been broken but slowly he had been getting better with 'Sol's' help now she had done just that break him because he felt like he had just lost her to none other than to the Deadman himself.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Undertaker's Home _

Undertaker slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know exactly where he was he slept in this place almost every night. He was home, _'how had he gotten there?'_ was the question that crossed his mind.

"Solange brought you home after the beating you took from Legacy." Undertaker turned to his brother.

"Your wife fixed me up didn't she." It wasn't a question more than a statement. It was in time like this that he was thankful the family had a nurse in the family.

"Solange didn't take it very well." Kane told him.

"Why she has seen me beaten before?" Undertaker said.

"Of course she has, she has seen us both." Kane said. "But I doubt it had anything to do with us, if you put the pieces together."

"Orton." Taker growled out.

"Do you wish for a prize?" Kane said and it earned him a fist to arm by Taker.

"He will be destroyed once I get back on Friday." Taker said.

"Will you risk Solange in this?" Kane asked. "After, what she did tonight it will cause Orton and the rest of his posse to target Solange as well?"

"I will protect her even if it has to come to light that she is my daughter." Taker said. "It is not that hidden anyway most of the older wrestlers know about it."

"But this revelation will not only be the wrestlers but the fans as well." Kane ran a hand through his head. "Taker do you realize that once they know Solange will also be used against you when a Superstar is trying to get to the top of the food-chain."

"And she will be protected by us like she always has been." Keon said surprising the other two men.

"Will you be getting involved as well?" Undertaker asked turning to Kane.

"I have no choice I may not have much of a heart but when it comes to my family I will protect Solange." Kane said. "I'll let you rest."

They left the room and Aubrey went to his side. Undertaker wrapped his arms around his wife.

"She felt asleep crying." Aubrey told him. Undertaker got even angrier at that Orton was going to pay causing his little girl to cry.

"Do you think I am doing the right thing by letting people know about our relationship with Solange?" Aubrey looked at him.

"Of course I do." Aubrey said and kissed his forehead.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down_

"**Ladies and Gentleman welcome to another exciting night of Friday Night Smack-Down, I'M Todd Grisham and I'm here with my broadcast partner Booker T. Booker what do you think is going to happen tonight?"** Todd asked.

"**I don't know man, but I will tell you that I saw the Viper Randy Orton in the backstage area earlier today and he was not happy."** Booker T said.

"**Not only that but as a fact I know that no one has heard anything of Solange since last week."** Todd said.

"**I just hope she is okay, but being in the hands of the Dead-man."** Booker T said.

"**I don't know Booker I think Solange is safer in the hands of the Dead-man than in the hands of the Viper."** Todd said.

"**I hope you're right."** Booker T said.

The entire arena was cheering and the two announcers were worried about Solange.

#

_Backstage _

Everyone was freaking out. Teddy wasn't as much since he knew where Solange was if the call told him anything. Plus he'd know the family to long to not know something big was going to happen tonight.

Near the locker room Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio were talking about the events that happened on Friday.

"So you think Sol is okay?" Sin Cara asked.

"Claro she is with the Hombre Muerto and that man will keep her protected out of everyone." Rey said, because he knew that Taker had one target in mind and his last name was Orton.

"Lo se but I still worry about her." Sin Cara said.

"I think el mas worried is Evan since they were going to meet after the show that Friday." Rey said.

"I didn't know he had a crush on her." Sin Cara said.

"He doesn't have a crush on her, it's someone she is close too." Rey said and the both chuckle. They stifle their chuckles when Legacy came walking everyone could see the dark aura they had around them.

Legacy was on edge and worried. Randy had been quiet but everyone could see how deadly his eyes looked so not even Ted, Cody or Layla dared to talk to him. They didn't know if it was the fact that they failed their attack on Undertaker or the fact that girl stopped them that had Randy pissed off.

They were intercepted by Aubrey Blood.

"_**Hmm… Legacy how do you feel about not beating the Undertaker last week like you wanted?"**_ she asked and she wasn't afraid.

"What do you mean, what do we think?" Cody asked.

"_**I'm just saying you must be upset that you were stopped by So…"**_ she didn't finish before Randy got the microphone from her hands. Aubrey glared at him because she wasn't scared at all.

"Listen here, I don't care that the Undertaker was saved by Solange and if she can hear me now she better know that I will destroy anyone that gets in my way of keeping my championship this includes her as well. So she better hide because she has just made herself an enemy of Legacy and just like everyone before she will be dealt with." Randy said shocking everyone.

Aubrey wanted to slap the boy silly but she knew that Solange was seeing it from a room hidden in the very shadows of the arena. It made her heart ache for her daughter because both of them were so in love already.

#

"So, I guess the war is on." She said to no one in particular but she was answered. Said person grabbed her shoulder.

"I apologize for getting you involved." Taker said.

"It doesn't matter Dad we weren't going to work anyway." She admitted and Taker didn't feel happy or anything because his little girl was hurting and he knew it wasn't a flesh wound.

"So what is the plan?" she asked turning to him and Taker could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Well I have to get revenge on Mark Henry and Wade Barrett." Taker said.

"So two crosses?" She said. Undertaker smiled even if it was a little bittersweet for him. Orton was going to pay but he didn't know how much his little girl would suffer for it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later That Night_

"**Legacy is coming out Booker."** Todd said.

"**I'm not surprised Undertaker hasn't shown his face yet and it must have them on edge**." Booker T said. As Randy got into the ring with the rest of Legacy at his back and watching the ring for anything.

"**We're about to hear from our World Heavyweight Champion."** Booker T said.

"Taker, come out from where ever it is your hiding." Randy screamed. "You may have gotten lucky last week because one of the Divas thinking it was her business got involved. Well how about it Taker do you need to hide from us in the skirts of a Diva." He said.

The lights went off and people screamed.

"**Taker is here."** Todd said.

There was a lightning strike and everyone in the arena jumped.

"Those tricks don't scare me Taker." Randy said. "I've already been in your head so anything you throw my way will not do anything."

Two spotlights were shown and the people saw how from the two sides two Undertaker Crosses were coming down with two bodies.

"**Are those Mark Henry and Wade Barrett?"** Todd asked.

"**It seems Taker has been busy this week."** Booker T said.

The fans were screaming. As Wade and Mark were clearly knocked out and tied to the Undertaker symbols. Legacy was staring at it wide eyed.

"**But f Taker was doing this where is Solange?"** Todd asked. He would receive his answer when the screen began to show footage. The footage was of both Undertaker and Solange matches even some had Kane, Ileana, Keon and Roxanne in them.

'FAMILY INHERITANCE' I read.

"**What do you think that means?"** Todd asked. Booker looked at the screen there was no way Undertaker was going to actually do it.

"**I don't know Todd."** Booker said but he knew he was lying.

'POWER' it read and show some of the times Solange showed some Undertaker style mind game. The last picture showed both their faces cut off and put side-by-side and people could see. Solange had Undertaker's eyes.

"**Booker you don't think."** Todd said. The screen shut off. It lit up again into a particular scene that no one knew how they had gotten into it. It was Shawn the week he had come and he was walking toward Randy Orton and said the words no one expected.

"Some words of advice 'don't mess with a person's sun.' Just so you can think about it." Shawn left and the screen shut off. Randy looked at the screen. Those warnings he had received all the time so she belonged to the Undertaker well isn't it nice he got into their relationship, he wonder what Undertaker would think of his little girlfriend had been with him for the past week.

"Orton, Orton, Orton I wonder if you have put the clues together. See Solange did not need to interfere." Undertaker said.

"Then, why did she?" Randy barked. It was as if the Undertaker could hear him.

"As far as I'm concerned a daughter would never let anything happened to her Father." The entire arena screamed and all the people in the ring were frozen.

"**Did Undertaker just say Father?"** Todd said.

"**Not only that didn't he just say daughter as well."** Booker T said.

"**So that means that Solange and the Undertaker are…"** Todd let what he was going to say go.

"**I believe it's called Father and Daughter, Todd."** Booker T said.

"**How is that possible?"** Todd asked.

"**Didn't your parents give you the talk when you were young?"** Booker said. **"You know the whole when a men and woman love each other very much…" **

"**But this is The Undertaker."** Todd said cutting Booker T off.

"**Weirder things have happened."** Booker T said. All the light shut off again and then they came back up but three extra people were standing in the ring. Undertaker, Kane and Solange began attacking Legacy members the only one able to escape was Randy and even as he left he saw them put a beating into his group.

Solange looked at him and turned her face away from him and it could not have hurt more.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **I hope you guys like the chapter and Review.**


	10. Viper Season

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** antihero32, Viper Cena Fan, Sonib89, wwelovergal, Salina, Johanna, and Cena's baby doll for**_** their reviews. Again I have to say you guy's rock with the reviews, I can't believe many of you guys really like it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Ileana, Keon, Roxanne, and Aubrey.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 10: Viper Season **

_Later That Night_

Randy after getting all of Legacy to the doctor's office went to his locker room. He was more paranoid than usual looking everywhere for any attack. He was still in shock. Solange out of all the things he thought she was. He never imagined that she would be the Undertaker's Daughter. It would explain many things about her.

_Why didn't she tell me?_ That was the question that went through his mind so many times after he found out. It didn't matter that she had stopped him it was that he cared for her and now it was as if her being Undertaker's daughter wasn't a problem more of a challenge that he had not ever faced often. It didn't change his feelings at all, he knew what he felt and it wouldn't change.

As he arrived to his locker room, he saw something wasn't right. He walked around seeing the place just in-case. Seeing it empty as he got close to his luggage he saw it there. A box, he grabbed it opening to see the necklace he had bought for Solange. There was a note there.

'_This belongs to you. I thought it proper to return it to you.'_

_Sincerely_

_Solange_

Randy gripped the paper before looking at the necklace again. He closed the box and threw it at the top of his luggage. He had to wonder if it was her to give his thing back or if Undertaker had something to do with it.

"Alright, Taker if you want to use your daughter in this I accept the challenge." He whispered to no one actually. He was not going to hurt Solange at all; it would hurt him too much to hurt her. But he had to defend himself.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down_

Legacy arrived in one of the sleek cars. When they came out all of them had their luggage and looked everywhere worried that they would be attacked. They would be putting security in their locker room just in-case.

"Randy, I heard from one of the Divas that Solange herself is in the building tonight." Randy turned to look at Layla.

"What?" he said.

"Like you heard, Solange being the Divas Champion will have a match against Eve tonight."

"We will get to her right." Cody said.

"Yes, she has become a problem like Undertaker and taking her down will be easy as well." Randy said though on the inside he didn't want to do that.

#

"**Well Todd I didn't expect for Teddy to actually do this."** Booker T said.

"**I know but we also have to remember that Sol also had the Divas Championship."** Todd said.

"**I know that Todd, but Legacy is after her."** Booker T said.

"**That's right, we should be scared."** Todd said.

"**I know Todd; we have to figure out if Legacy has something up their sleeve."** Booker T said.

#

_Backstage_

Solange stood in her locker room scared out of her mind and at the same time powerful. She knew her Dad and Uncle were backing her up even if they weren't there, heck her mother was not there either. Someone knocked on her door and her back was up.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me Shawn." He said and Solange was worried and maybe a little bit paranoid that she was imagining the worst case scenario.

"How do I believe your Shawn and not someone from Legacy?" She said.

"Your father is the Undertaker; your biological mother died when you were a baby but you have another mom who happens to be Aubrey our commentator, you have two cousins named Ileana and Keon who are the son and daughter of Kane and Roxanne." He whispered so only she could hear. Solange opened the door and there stood the Heart-Break Kid in all his glory.

"Hey, Shawn sorry." She said.

"Don't be, having Legacy after you is one tough cookie to swallow." He told her and she hugged him tight. "Hey little lady, what's wrong?" he asked. Solange smiled.

"Like you said, having Legacy is one tough cookie to swallow." She told him.

Shawn grabbed her and pushed her off him so he could see her eyes. He noticed that they were a bit puffy even with some of the make-up the girl was suffering and he knew that. He just wished she didn't have too.

"How do you feel about people knowing, who your father is?" he asked her, taking her mind out of everything for the moment.

"Weird, some think that it's just the Undertaker playing a game but Rey and others know that isn't the case and are shocked that he of all people would reveal the truth." She told him. "The girls seemed freaked though, so I don't know if I should use that as an advantage." Shawn laughed.

"Well I came to see, how you were doing and to wish you luck in your match. I saw Legacy outside and they seemed hungry." He told her.

"When aren't they?" she asked. Both she and Shawn laughed but Solange wondered if she wasn't laughing because she was nervous.

Shawn looked at her and hugged her tight. "Hey, if you need any help call me." he said. He left and Solange was alone.

_Randy's Locker _

Randy was pacing his locker up and down thinking, on exactly his next step. He didn't want Legacy involved in this because it was just a move for him alone. He needed answers and the only one to give him some would be Solange. But he needed time and a lot of planning to get to her. He didn't want to hurt her. Out all the things he didn't want that. How was it that he was in love and with no one else than Undertaker's daughter.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: Solange vs. Eve _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman for our Divas match for this evening." Todd** said.

"**That's right; Eve will be facing the current Divas Champion Solange."** Booker T said. The first one to come out was Eve to the mix reaction of the crowd. She came out and waited in the ring. Then Solange's theme came out, the crowd was roaring with cheers.

Solange was wearing a blue halter top and shorts with black boots and gloves. She was ready for this match but kept her eyes out just in-case. She went into the ring to stare down at Eve. She gave her championship to the referee.

The match began with Eve going after Solange. Grabbing her in a supplex and throwing her into the mat. She went to the ropes and climb to throw herself from them. Solange saw her and flipped out of the way. Eve slammed into the mat. Solange capitalized and went for the pin.

1…2… Eve kicked out.

Solange got up and went to the turnbuckle waiting for Eve to get up. Once she did Solange didn't take any minute to spear her. Just as she was about to pin. Randy's music came on. Solange looked up to see all of Legacy coming. She didn't care though because they stopped at the top of the ramp. She went for the pin.

1…2…3 once the bell was rung with the match over all of Legacy went running into the ring. Solange backed up grabbing her championship as a weapon. She knew in a way she was screwed both her Dad and Kane were not in the arena. The first one to try to get into the ring was Layla but Solange ran at her with the championship raised it hitting her with it. Layla dropped and both Ted and Cody got on top of the ring but jump down the moment flames exploded in the ring.

Randy looked at her with shock. Solange shook her head at him as she backed up to the other side of the ring. Cody was going to go inside the ring but Solange had already jumped the security bar getting out of there with the crowd pretty much protecting her.

"**Man, Solange got safe that is good."** Todd said.

"**Yeah, but the question is for how long?"** Booker said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Later that night, Solange had to stay till the end of the show and until everyone left so she could leave. She came out to the parking lot and opened her car. Putting her things in, she went to open the door. When she heard someone come in.

"Who's there?" she asked. Randy came out to look at her and her back instantly went stiff. She turned to look around trying to find the other members of Legacy.

"They're not here." He told her reading her mind so easily.

"How can I believe you?" she asked. "What am I supposed to imagine the attack from today?" she said. Randy got closer.

"What do you want me to tell them?" he demanded. "Last week we find out that you are the Undertakers daughter, you attack them the week before the big unveil." He told her.

"You wanted me to let you attack my Dad." She said. "I thought you were going to play fair not send some muscle after him."

"That was Ted's idea." He told her and tried to reach for her. Solange backed away from him.

"Sorry, Orton I can't believe you." She said.

"Well Dead-girl you're gonna have to." He said. Solange chuckled.

"Really, I don't think so as far as I am concern anything we had is over." She said. She was about to move into her car but Randy grabbed her arm. He plastered her into the car door.

"I don't remember agreeing to that." He said.

"You didn't have to." She said but before she could say anything else he kissed her. It shouldn't have been so familiar but she felt so at peace right there with him. Randy was just as happy having her in his arms again. They continue like that for a good few minutes. He moved from her lips to her forehead, cheeks back to her mouth.

"Randy, I can't do this." She told him looking at him with eyes that he could see had unshed tears. Randy looked at her.

"Yeah, we can, Sol nothing is stopping us." He told her. "If your Father wants to face me he can but please, do not let our feud come between us." He said pointing to both of them.

"I don't know; I have to think." She told him. "Let me think." He kissed her again and let her go. Randy didn't want to but at the same time knew that if he didn't, Solange wouldn't come to him.

"Alright, I'll give you until next Friday to think about it." he said and Solange nodded. She got into her car and drove away.

#

They didn't see the audience they had of Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Without the couple seeing them they whispered at each other.

"I would think he would be scared, I mean having a crush on the Deadman's Daughter." Triple H said.

"Hunter that is more than a crush, how do you feel about playing cupid?" Shawn Michaels said.

"Can I hit them with a sledgehammer because a bow and arrow isn't my thing?" He said and Shawn laughed. But he knew this was right. They began to get to work.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys like it and Review.**


	11. Cupids Don't Use Sledgehammers

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, Cena's baby doll, wwelovergal, Johanna, foldintothenight, and Viper Cena Fan **_**for the reviews, you guys rock.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Keon, Ileana, Aubrey and Roxanne.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 11: Cupids Don't Use Sledgehammer**

_Solange's Home_

Solange couldn't keep her thoughts from going in direction of Randy. But at the same time they turned dark, was he only using her to get back at her Dad? At her for not telling him they were related. She was afraid to betray her Dad to fall into a stupid trap and end up like one of Randy's pawns. But at the same time she knew he wasn't like that, no one even knew, what had caused Randy to go dark?

"Solange?" Solange turned to see her Nana looking at her with worried eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I think I have to ask that to you." Nana said. "Since you came you haven't said much of anything, Sol you can tell me anything." Solange grabbed Nana's hand tight in hers.

"Nana I don't know what to do." She told her.

"Does this have anything to do with your young man?" Nana asked.

"Excuse me?" Solange said. Nana padded her cheek.

"Solange, I saw the night he kissed you in-front of your Father and Uncle." She said. "It must be a brave young man if he did that."

"Oh, well I guess I can't hide it from you." Solange said.

"You can't." Nana said.

"I care for him too much." Solange said. "After everything he found out, he kissed me." she said and Nana had her eyes going wide.

"He kissed you."

"I kissed him back." Solange said with her cheeks going red causing Nana to chuckle. "I told him I couldn't be with him, but when we were Nana I was so happy." Solange dropped her gaze.

"You're afraid you're betraying your father." Nana stated.

"Yes." Nana grabbed her hands.

"Solange I have seen you since I became part of this family and I've seen your father he only wants you to be happy." Nana said. "You need to ask yourself if you can risk yourself in this because that young man will not give up and he will give your father a fight just as much as your father. Sol can you pick a side."

"I don't want to pick a side." Solange said. "I want to be with Randy, I really do because I…" she didn't finish as she covered her mouth because she knew what was going to come out of her mouth. Nana smiled and she couldn't help the tears that were going to come out. Her little Sol was in love.

"You don't always have to pick, compromise." Nana said leaving Solange to think it over.

#

_Randy's Apartment _

Randy looked around the place it looked so empty. It was empty he had thrown all of her stuff away. Heck he had moved to this place after she passed away. He sometimes wondered if Lara dying in that crash caused him to go dark. As he looked down from the open window he remembered how bad those times had been.

In the WWE he had been losing his edge, he had been getting weak. In his personal life it had been worst Lara and he wouldn't stop arguing. It had begun out of nowhere because before he looked forward to talk to her she had been the one to calm him. But when the arguments began it had been a nightmare. He had tried to fix whatever the problem was but he never knew the problem. Until later did he find out?

Lara had been very pretty blond, with hazel eyes and light skin. A model figure, calm temper no fire under knead the ice. He had cared about her even though he loved her. Right now he really doubted that.

When the accident happened he had been in a singles match against Jericho. After the match Shane had called him into his office to give him the news. He hadn't known how to react, he had no reaction. It took a few hours when he arrived to the morgue that he identified that body that he almost snapped.

It took two weeks and Legacy was reborn. They had become deadlier than ever more dangerous and to say the truth he didn't really have an objective. Mainly at the time he had nothing to lose. No one had noticed, they all said sorry but no one noticed that he was just looking for a fight.

As he sat in sofa he began to think 'when had it change?' but he had the answer to that. 'She' had come. She had changed things, no one had seen him like that not even Lara. She would see him with tenderness but when he did something wrong Solange would look at him like the lowest trash in the world. No one had affected him like that.

It also made him afraid, what was she going to tell him on Friday.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

Shawn and Triple H were getting ready for their plan. It was going to be very good and very different. They had to be careful though, they both knew that Undertaker would have their heads for this one but at the same time they didn't care. The first one they had to get was Solange. That would be Shawn's part; Randy would be Triple H's.

The matches were going on and as far as Shawn and Hunter knew Kane was going to fight against Ted that night. Shawn had been able to sneak inside Legacies locker room and steal one of Legacies shirts and they knew Undertaker, Triple H had grabbed a symbol of Undertakers from storage.

#

_Solange's Locker Room_

Solange was pacing her locker room thinking about what she was going to do. Randy was going to come or get her in the parking lot later. She was nervous at the same time she hope her Father wouldn't need her for anything.

There was a knock on her door and she froze a bit. She didn't even ask who it was. She went out and saw no one. She turned around and was about to close the door when everything went black and she haul up on someone's shoulders. She was kicking and screaming.

Kane was stalking the shadows when he saw someone take Solange. The man had a sky-mask and a Legacy shirt. He went after him but she was thrown into a car and the attackers jumped inside as they were taken out of the arena. Kane went back to his brother's locker room to tell him what had happened. All he knew is that Randy was going to be in major trouble for this.

#

_Legacy's Locker Room_

Randy was pacing the locker room because he had just snapped at all of Legacy practically he had kicked them out of the room. Layla had been annoying and getting on his nerves, than she had the nerve to talk about Solange. He had just snapped and kicked all of them out. He was nervous maybe he should just kidnap Solange to be happy. But it wouldn't help his case.

Randy began to take his stuff out when the door to the locker room opened. He didn't pay any attention and he waited for them to talk. As he turned around he was met with them hit of a blunt object. Everything went black.

#

Ted was walking back to the locker room when he noticed the door was opened. He ran inside and saw the place was a mess. At the same time Layla and Cody came in.

"What happened?" Cody asked.

"I don't know." Ted said. They saw Randy's clothes dropped than they saw the Undertaker symbol. It was a headstone with the Undertaker symbol on it. Ted grabbed it.

"Ahh... Taker has Randy." Layla said.

"We have to find out, where they took Orton." Ted said.

"After he snapped at Layla for no reason, I say good going Taker." Cody said. All three had been getting tired of Randy.

"So we let it go." Ted said.

"Yes." Layla said.

#

_End of Match_

Ted had been pummel to the ground by a very angry Undertaker. Right after a very angry Kane had taken him down with a choke-slam.

"**Oh my, Taker seems angrier than ever."** Todd said.

"**Yeah, I wonder what Legacy did?"** Booker T asked.

"**Randy isn't helping them either."** Todd said.

"**We have seen the fights Legacy has been having since last week."** Booker T said. It was at the time that Layla took the microphone.

"Stop, Taker stop please." She begged as Cody had been put through another Last Ride. Kane grabbed the microphone.

"Where is she?" he asked. Layla looked at him.

"Where is who?" she asked. Kane glare at her.

"I suggest you tell us, what we want to know little girl or you boyfriend and his friend are going to suffer." Kane barked out.

"Where. Is. Solange?" Undertaker ripped the microphone out of Kane's hands and he was the one to bark on it. He separated each word as if they were punches.

"Is that the reason you took Randy away?" Layla said.

"What are you talking about little girl?" Kane asked.

"You took Randy there was a headstone in our locker room and he was gone." Layla said and Kane knew it was the truth.

"My daughter better be back by Monday or your boyfriend and his friend will, REST IN PEACE." Undertaker said. The lights went off and once they were back on they weren't there.

"**Where do you think Randy is?"** Todd said.

"**I have no idea but if he has Sol, I suggest he brings her back soon."** Booker T said.

"**But, why would both groups have different stories, Kane and Undertaker says that Legacy took her, while Legacy says Undertaker took Randy."** Todd said.

"**I have no idea but this is very odd."** Booker T said.

"**You don't think, Solange and Randy are familiar do you?"** Todd said.

"**If you're implying, what I think you're implying I don't want to be in Randy's shoes, he picked the wrong girl if his eyes are set on Solange."** Booker T said. **"She is the Dead-man's Daughter that should be a sign that say she is trouble."**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Unknown Location _

Solange mind began to come to her. After she had arrived where ever the heck her attacker had brought her she had been knocked out with chloroform. She touched her head trying to get a bit of the haze out of her mind. She noticed she was laid in a soft location. She was pretty sure it was a mattress. She moved a bit and notice there was someone there with her. She was about to freak out, but she opened her eyes and saw that Randy was right there except he was knocked out as well.

He began to come to and when he saw Solange, he was shocked. Solange on the other hand was really excited for some reason.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know." She told him. As Randy got up he touched his head. Solange helped him and the excitement turned into worry. "Are you alright?" she asked. Randy shook his head.

"No, I was knocked out with something I don't remember what it was." He told her. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"You should lay back down, Randy." she said. She noticed the table right in the middle of the room with the champagne bottle and flowers. Randy noticed it too, but he also noticed the letter.

"Hey, there's a letter there maybe it can tell us what happened." He said. Solange got up and went to it. She grabbed the note and opened it, when she read it she was shocked. "What does it say?" Randy asked.

"It says…"

_Sorry about grabbing you like that but we hate to see love get separated. Now solve your problems clothes have been left in the closet and you have two weeks in this beautiful place. It's Las Vegas if you're wondering or get ideas. Oh and before we forget Solange check on Randy he was hit by a sledgehammer. _

_Sincerely_

_Your Favorite Cupids _

Randy looked at Solange. She went back to him.

"We were in Los Angeles how the heck did we get to Vegas so fast." He said.

"Randy, who do we know that uses sledgehammers?" Solange asked and Randy looked at her.

"You mean you think that…" he let it go. He was in shocked he had been helped by Triple H and Shawn Michaels. He then got an idea. He moved slowly wrapping his arms around her and smiled.

"Well do you want to enjoy this or should we leave?" He asked because it was going to be her decision. Solange looked at him and smiled.

"It would be a shame to waste such a nice gift." She said. Randy chuckled.

"What have I done to you?" he asked. He kissed her slowly and just wanted to be there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter and Review.**


	12. Deadman's Anger and Viper's Sunshine

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note**: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank antihero32, Sonib89, Johanna, Cena's baby doll, wwelovergal, Viper Cena Fan, foldintothenight for the reviews. You guys like always rock with the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter because things are about to get interesting. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Ileana, Keon, Roxanne, and Aubrey.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 12: Deadman's Anger and A Viper's Sunshine **

_Las Vegas _

Sol and Randy seemed to be enjoying their time in Vegas. For some reason they weren't even thinking of the consequences of their actions. They were just being a normal couple. They wanted to enjoy these few days in happiness though. As they walked near the dancing water they couldn't help but be amaze.

"I really like being here." She told him. Randy smiled but there was something he needed to know.

"Sol." He said she turned to look at him and she knew he was serious. Sure it been two days but something was biting at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's something I need to know." He said. "On Friday, what were you going to tell me?" he asked. She smiled and grabbed his hands on hers.

"That I wanted to give us a chance even if it's secret." She said and he smiled. He grabbed her and spun her kissing her lips.

"Really?" he said after he stopped the kiss.

"Yeah, I kind of asked advice and they told me not to put you and Dad in the same category since I needed to do something that made me happy." Solange said. Randy kissed her once more.

"I have to tell that person thanks." Randy said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

_Undertakers Home_

Undertaker had been pissed for the past weekend tomorrow was Monday Night Raw and his daughter was going to be returned to him. He wanted her back; there was something that he felt that wasn't right about the whole disappearance. What if Solange had gone to Randy willingly? He wasn't oblivious to Solange's feeling toward Orton no matter what everyone said. He was worried that she might do something she might regret later in her life.

"Scaring, half the home to death won't make her come back sooner." Kane told him.

"What do you think they're doing to her?" Undertaker asked.

"Probably trying to get into your head; which you're letting it happened too easy." Kane said.

"Your right." Undertaker said.

"Of course." Kane said.

"She will be back tomorrow and we get to beat the crap of Orton and his lackeys." Undertaker said.

"I'm going to have fun." Kane said.

"But first I have to do something." Undertaker said.

"What?"

"Call your daughter." Undertaker said.

"Ileana!" Kane screamed. Ileana came in and she looked at both of them. Unlike half the house she wasn't afraid, it was weird but she was pretty calm even her mother and Aunt Aubrey had gone out for a bit to get out of the intimidating atmosphere.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Give me your cellphone." Undertaker said. Ileana looked at both of them as Kane stretched his hand out.

"What?"

"Solange if she is going to contact anyone is going to be you, so I want your phone so I can answer." Undertaker told her.

She gave them the phone and hoped that Solange didn't call her at all, well she had but she had erased the call.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

"**Ladies and Gentleman welcome to another exciting night of Monday Night Raw, now King can you believe what's been happening?"** Cole asked.

"**No as far as I am concerned Kane and Undertaker have made their presence known over the course of the night."** King said.

"**All I know if that Legacy better bring Solange or have a good excuse because I don't think Undertaker is going to take this too lightly."** Cole said.

"**The thing is Randy Orton hasn't been found either and with Solange disappearance, we have to wonder if either of them wants to be found."** King said.

#

Legacy was backstage and they were freaking out. They had no idea where Orton was, so they didn't know if he had Solange. In the corner Triple H and Shawn Michaels couldn't help but smile at their little plan. Sure it might get people beat up but they could break up Legacy once and for all. It was the sneakiest way to do so. Triple H out of everyone knew the reason Randy had gone dark, he could act like he did not know but he knew. He also knew that he cared for Solange more than he cared for Lara and that was in their favor. They didn't dump them in Las Vegas for any reason at all.

"Do you think he might actually do it?" Shawn asked him. He was in the plan too well.

"I was his mentor before you know." Triple H said. "Maybe he learned well from me."

"I don't think Solange will agree so easily." Shawn said.

"You think so; I think she will the temptation is too much." He said. "Plus I think they both realize that once they get here Undertaker is going to have her locked up so he doesn't go near her." Shawn laughs.

"We are such good cupids." Shawn said.

"Yeah, want to go see how Taker beats up the other three?' Triple H asked.

"Of course." Shawn said.

#

_Later That Night In Raw _

Legacy was standing in the ring and Layla was shaking. They had nothing, no news anything concerning Randy. So they went to do what other people in fear do.

"Undertaker, were done." Ted said his voice being blocked by the boos of the crowd.

"**What do you think Ted meant by 'there done'?"** King asked.

"**I have no idea."** Cole said.

"We have no idea where Randy took your daughter, and we follow him no more." Cody said. "So stop stalking us as of right now Legacy is done." It shocked the fans but they were happy.

"**Smack-down is going to be happy about this, Legacy is no more."** King said.

"**But will it be enough to escape the wrath of the Dead-man?"** Cole asked.

The song came one and the arena stood at their feet hearing the sounds of the Dead-man coming. Legacy began to back away only to be surprised that light's came on. No one had appeared or so they thought. Behind them stood Undertaker and Kane their faces emotionless but their eyes fierce. The first to notice them were Layla and she screamed. Ted and Cody tried to follow Layla's example and get out of the ring but it wouldn't work.

Kane and Taker got them ready for choke-slams and raised them up into the air throwing them into the ground. But they weren't done they grabbed Cody and Ted once more and got them ready for the Tombstone. Once they were in the ground Undertaker got the microphone.

"I suppose that is your reward for running also a warning toward Orton." Undertaker said. "Orton you are going to Rest in Peace." The crowd went wild as the lights went off and came back on to see they weren't there anymore except for Layla, who was checking on the boys.

"**All I can say is Orton better have seen this."** King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Las Vegas

King was right about something. Randy and Solange did see what had happened. Solange looked at the destruction in the ring.

"Randy we must go back." She said.

"I know, we have to face your father." He said than corrected himself. "I have to face your father." He said because he didn't want Solange to face him it was something he needed to do on his own. Solange hugged him tight.

"I don't want him to hurt you." She said. Randy looked at her and grabbed her hands.

"Let's do something crazy." He said. He was sure of this, he had never been sure of nothing else. But he wanted this, he wanted her. Solange looked at him.

"Randy, what is it?" she asked.

"Solange, Marry Me?" he said. Solange looked at him and her jaw had literary dropped. He was asking her to be his wife.

"Are you sure?" she asked, he grabbed her face.

"I've never been surer in my life." Randy said. "I want you by my side and if it means fighting your father or getting along with him, that it doesn't matter. If I have to deal with your family, your abilities I don't care I want to be with you because I love you."

Solange was shocked and they were tears in her eyes. He wanted her all of her flaws and all.

"They're going to turn their backs on us, your friend's just did." She said.

"We'll turn our backs to them." Randy said. "Sol be my wife, if we have to keep it secret for a while it doesn't matter."

"Yes." She said. "I'll marry you." Randy kissed her deep.

"We'll be back on Smack-Down this Friday." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Before the Ceremony _

Solange was nervous and had to give someone the news. She looked at herself in the mirror; the dress was beautiful it was a corset like top with a small sweater and a long flowing skirt that was skinny and flowed down to the ground beautifully. Her hair was done up and had a veil covering her face and the back went all the way down to her waist. She needed to tell someone, she knew that Randy had called his folks who were just too happy and a little bit scared for him, but they absolutely had his back. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Ileana." Solange said.

"Solange, Oh Thank God, you called this number." Ileana said, she had not being dumb in getting two phones it was double charges but she didn't care.

"Why?" Solange asked.

"It doesn't matter." Ileana said. "What's up?"

"Ileana I'm getting married." Solange said. Ileana on the other side had to smile and was happy for her cousin.

"That's great, now I don't have to be a genius to figure out, who the groom happens to be."

"Randy is going to be my husband." She gushed to her cousin the good news.

"I'm very happy for you and may he make you happy." Ileana said. Solange could feel tears well in her eyes. "Don't you dare cry, you're a bride today, you have to be happy."

"Thank-you." Solange said.

"You have no reason to thank me, now go and get married." Ileana said.

When she clicked the phone Solange couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. She just needed that pep talk to feel happy, Ileana was right it was her wedding day and she was going to be happy, she was going to marry the man she loved and nothing could change that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_After The Ceremony _

Randy carried Solange into the hotel. It had been arrange properly for the now married couple. The room was filled with candles all lit with petals around the entire room. This was a step to their new life. This was also going to be their first time together. Randy let her down in-front of the bed and stood in-front of her before kissing her once more. He took off the veil and had to smile because both of them were nervous.

She helped him take off the jacket, tie and began to unbutton some of the buttons but she only got to the first three because her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Nervous?' Randy smirked.

"A little bit." she said.

"So am I." he told her and bent down to her again. He kissed her lips, her eyes, as he moved his way to her throat it was then that he turned her around and began to unzip the wedding dress. He was taking his time taking her in.

When he finally laid her in bed, he took off the rest of his clothes and went to lie on top of her. He kissed and slowly made her, his for the first time and knowing very well they would be together for a long time coming.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down_

It hadn't taken very long for the whole locker room to be happy with the end of Legacy. But at the same time they didn't know, what had happened? They didn't know what would come next. Except for two happy cupids, who were called to be told that their plot had been accomplished? Solange was Mrs. Orton now and they seemed really happy. They had promised Randy and Solange that they wouldn't tell anyone and they hadn't except for Stephanie who seemed way too happy with the result. Both Triple H and Shawn were there on Friday to see the happy married couple act like nothing had happened.

#

The first one to arrive was Solange to the complete shock of everyone in the locker room. The first ones to come close were Sin Cara and Rey.

"Sol, where have you been Orton took you and we didn't know where you were?" Rey said. Solange controlled the huge smiled that wanted to be on her face at the moment.

"I don't know what happened." She said. "I was left in a room with great facilities and told my Dad had bought me a week in a spa." The guys looked at her.

"Really, because you're Father has been on a rampage looking for you." Solange made surprised look.

"Oh, I didn't know." Solange said and even though she knew she was lying she couldn't help herself. She was happy and the two rings she had the proposal ring and her wedding ring were around her neck hidden from view of others "I better, go check if I have match today I'll talk to you guys later." She said.

As she left Rey was suspicious, she was lying he knew she was lying, Rey had known Solange for the longest and knew when she lied. Something told him; whatever she was hiding it must be big. But being, who he was he wasn't going to push her.

When Rey turned around he saw Randy coming in all serious but he couldn't miss that look anywhere. There was something in Randy's eyes that seemed rather peaceful and happy. It made Rey shudder a bit at that, he hadn't seen Randy that happy before. All of the backstage area began to murmur but it seemed like Randy wasn't paying any attention. Until Josh came because Aubrey was not in Smack-Down that day.

"_**Randy, Randy care to tell us where have you been for the past week?"**_ Josh asked. Randy looked at Josh and smirk.

"I had to handle some family business." He said. Rey looked at him but mostly at his hand. He saw the ring and he knew what Solange must be hiding. He was shocked Randy and Solange. He held the shock in, Sin Cara noticed and looked at him, and Rey gave him a look to notice the ring that hadn't been in Randy's finger. Rey heard Sin Cara's gasp and they both knew it would kept between them for a while. But a part of them couldn't help but be happy for the couple.

"_**Did you know that Legacy has left you?"**_ Josh asked.

"I'm the World Heavy-Weight Champion and I have shown everyone I can take care of my championship on my own." Randy replied. He scanned the room and saw Solange who looked at him. He gave a little wink over to her and she winked back. Thanks to Shawn and Triple H they knew the story they had to play out.

"_**Randy one more question."**_ Josh said. _**"Did you take Solange last Friday?" **_Randy looked at the camera.

"I believe she looked kind of tired, I was being a good friend and thought she needed a week on a spa." Randy said and moved out of the way. The whole locker room was shocked. What was the Dead-man going to do?

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter. Now if you guys wonder why I didn't put the ceremony, you will find out next chapter. So don't forget to Review.**


	13. Unexpected Revenge

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Viper Cena Fan, wwelovergal, Sonib89, Johanna, Cena's baby doll and foldintothenight**_** for the reviews. Again you guys are the best. This chapter I believe is longer so I hope you guys like it. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Ileana, Keon, Roxanne and Aubrey.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 13: Unexpected Revenge **

_Friday Night Smack-Down_

Everything seemed to quiet for both Randy and Solange. They hadn't seen or heard from Undertaker through most of the show and that was weird. Teddy had told Randy that he had to face Ted and Cody in a handicap match so their whole business was settled. Solange had been missing so she had to face Natalya to see, how it would look for the title picture.

Solange was getting ready for her match she was dressed in her wrestling attire. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't recognized the person in the mirror it seemed too happy, she had that look that she saw on all married woman and it made her happy that she could count herself in that particular line with a husband that loved her and that she loved too.

#

_Match: Solange vs. Natalya _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to our Divas match for the night."** Todd said. **"Now we have the Divas Champion back tonight and Booker, what do you think it's going through her head at this moment?"** Todd asked.

"**Well knowing Solange I know she is worried about her match, whatever happened with the misunderstanding I don't think it matter right now."** Booker T said. **"Natalya is a tough cookie to crack and hard as nails."**

Natalya waited for Solange right in the middle of the ring. Solange's music came in and the crowd was cheering loudly. She was smiling as well.

"**Booker, don't you think she seems really happy at the moment?"** Todd asked.

"**Hey, a week at a spa has to make anyone feel good."** Booker T said.

Solange and Natalya stood in-front of each other. They had a stare down before both went for the grapple. Solange won and supplex Natalya off the mat. Natalya got up and they went at each other with slaps and punches. Solange kicked her and threw Natalya into one of the post. Seeing her chance she ran and monkey-flipped her. Solange got on top of the ropes and elbow-drop Natalya. Solange grabbed Natalya's legs and pinned her.

1…2…3… she won.

"**That spa did wonders for her."** Booker T said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Randy's Locker Room_

Randy couldn't help but smile at the match he had just seen. He couldn't be any happier for his wife. 'My Wife' he thought with a smile on his lips. But as he got ready everything went to the back of his mind. He was going to have to win this match and watch out for his 'Father-In-Law' to boot. Out of all the things that were the weirdest to think about.

He breathed in knowing that this match was going to be like being in a major PPV.

#

_Main Even —Handicap Match: Randy Orton vs. Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes_

"**Ladies and Gentleman we are in our main event of the night and it has to do with what happen last week."** Todd said.

"**That's right Todd, Undertaker after finding his daughter gone gave Legacy until Monday Night Raw to return her."** Booker T said.

"**But she wasn't returned and in its stead Legacy told Undertaker they were done with their leader Randy Orton."** Todd said. **"But that didn't save them from the wrath of the Dead-man, who with his half-brother Kane beat Legacy senseless."**

"**So they have asked for this match tonight to try to get some pay-back in their old leader."** Booker T said.

"**But we have to wonder if the Dead-man himself will make an appearance."** Todd said.

Legacy was the first to come out but Layla wasn't with them. Cody didn't want to take the chance of the Undertaker appearing and getting her. They were received with boos and that wasn't weird they were used to it. When they arrived into the ring they looked at the ramp. Randy's music came on and with it a weird thing had happened. The arena was filled with a mixed of cheers and boos at the same time.

Randy was surprised as well. He walked into the ring with his head held high and his eyes on both of his ex-lackeys. The ref was backing them up as Randy got into the ring. He gave his title to the ref and they stared each other down. The first he was going to go after was Cody and he was not surprised. Randy clotheslines him into the floor and began to stomp on him like nothing was going on. He got on top of Cody and punched his face until the ref told him to back down. Cody ran into the corner and made a tag toward Ted.

Ted came in and he was punching Randy getting him into one of the post that happened to be where Cody was at. Where he kicked him and when the ref back him away. Cody took the opportunity to smack Orton. Who didn't take it down and flipped him into the ring. The ref turned around as Randy kicked Cody out the ring.

Ted tried to get him but Randy threw him toward the ropes and as he rebounded he flipped him into a power bomb. Cody tried to get in but he made the mistake of getting between the two ropes and Randy went to grab him and DDT him off the ropes.

Randy was ready for the RKO. Ted got up and RKO him into the ground getting cheers off the crowd. Randy pinned Ted.

1…2…3… Randy got up as Cody was coming and like he had done to Ted he RKO him into the ground.

"**The Viper has won."** Booker T said. Randy walked back up the ramp when the light went out. When they came back up Undertaker and Randy were going at it.

They went all the way backstage where most of the wrestlers stayed out of their way. Solange saw it and she was going to get in when Randy shot her a look that told her not to. It took a bunch of security and ref's to separate them. But as Teddy came he looked at both of them.

"_You want to kill each other fine; on our next PPV it's going to be Randy Orton vs. The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match."_ Teddy said. _"And it's going to be for the World Heavyweight Championship." In the arena they crowd was cheering._

"**OH MY GOD, Todd did you hear a Hell in A Cell match."** Booker T said.

"**I would say Undertaker has the advantage but Randy has been in his fair amount of them."** Todd said.

"**But the things that are going to happen toward that match are going to be exciting."** Booker T said. In the back Solange had gone sheet white pale, she wasn't the only one her mother was pale as a sheet to.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_One Month Later _

During the whole month Randy and Taker had gone at it. It didn't take a Friday were they didn't end up in arms. The only good thing was that none were having Solange inside their feud which helped her a lot. Solange was getting worried though she had avoided her father for almost a month. But she knew that sooner or later she would have to face him. She just didn't know that she would have to face him after someone backstabbed her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down_

It was the Friday Night before the big PPV and all the WWE Universe was buzzing with it. Even on Raw it was making news. Today they were going to have a last chance to talk to each other before the match.

In the back hidden from view Randy and Solange were worried about this. Randy was comforting Solange because she had to be there. Teddy told her that she had to be there. She didn't want to.

"Everything is going to be fine." Randy told her.

"I know it's just the nerves, I'm going to be standing next to my Husband and Dad." She said and Randy had to smile at that.

"Well I know, what can calm you." Randy said as he tilted her face up and kissed her. Once they broke the kiss she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." And there weren't truer words spoken.

#

_Undertaker's Locker Room _

"Mark you can't have her in between this feud." Aubrey said. Undertaker looked at his wife.

"Teddy put her in that situation." He said.

"Taker, you know you could have told him not to or I don't know better yet not attack Orton only for a few minutes."

"You're siding with him." Taker said shocked. Aubrey raised an eyebrow amused at her husband.

"You do realize that most of the time, he is defending himself from you." Aubrey said. Undertaker was going to open his mouth, but he didn't because his wife was right. He had been beating on Orton but he had too or the kid was going to get him unaware again.

"You know…" he said. Aubrey got closer and cradled his cheek.

"I know…but please try to refrain yourself from beating him while our daughter is there, I don't want her to get hurt." She whispered and kissed his lips.

"I'll try." He whispered back. Aubrey smiled.

"That is all I'm asking for." She said.

#

_Randy and Undertaker Segment_

"**Wow, I can't believe Teddy is actually doing this."** Booker T said.

"**After the way these two have been going at it, it's going to be fun to see if they can calm enough to talk."** Todd said.

"**I don't think much talk will be done."** Booker T said. **"I just hope that Solange doesn't end up like an innocent by-stander."**

Teddy was the first to come out and he was smiling. He even had no idea, what was about to go down. The second one to come down was Solange and she was nervous and hid it well but it could still be seen by train eyes.

"Okay, so this Sunday we have an important match." Teddy said. "Now, Solange I know you're wondering, why I brought you out here?" Teddy said. Solange looked at him and smiled.

"Well as much as I loved to see this two Superstars go at it, I want them to save some for the ring you here and hopefully your obstacle enough for them not to fight." Teddy told her and Solange nodded.

Randy came out and he looked at the ring. He was looking at his wife and smirked. He got into the ring with his suit and Tittle in his shoulder. Solange looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"**Oh here he comes."** Todd said as the lights went out. The ring got filled with smoke and lightning hit the ramp. Undertaker made his way into the ring. Once he got into the ring and the lights went on he looked at Solange. But he looked at Orton and his eyes narrowed at him, he did have to remember his wife's words.

"Now gentleman you can have the floor but no fighting." Teddy said. Undertaker had the microphone and he looked at Randy.

"Orton, many have walked this path and you have walked this path already you know that in our oncoming match I will take your soul." Undertaker said. "So say your useless prayers and fight all you want I will make you Rest in Peace." The crowd was wild.

"Your right, I have fought you before but I …" Randy was cut off by the theme of someone He, Solange and most of the people knew was not supposed to be there.

"**What is The Animal doing here?"** Todd asked.

"**I don't know, but what we know is that Randy took Batista out of commission a few months back."** Booker T said.

"**I wonder what he has to say."** Todd said.

"**I guess we'll find out."** Booker T said.

Batista was in the ring with a sick smile in his face. It didn't seem right even for Randy. Solange and Randy stood side-by-side as they looked at him. Even the Undertaker was worried because he knew Batista was not supposed to be there.

"Now don't worry, Randy I won't go down there and kick your behind like I want to." Batista said. "See I'm still not clear to fight, but I'm tired of being nice." He was pacing and smiling.

"Sol; my dear Sol." he said "How you've been?" Batista said. "You've been very busy I know that don't you." For some reason Randy and Sol looked at each other discretely.

"What are you doing here Batista?" Randy asked. Batista smirked.

"Ah, you can't take it when someone talks to her like that do you?" Batista said. "I mean after It's been known the moment she stepped foot into this ring that you were interested in her." Solange willed her blush down.

"**What is Batista saying that Orton loves Solange?"** Todd said.

"**Shh… Todd."** Booker T said.

Undertaker was curious for this. He hadn't known that and he knew that Solange didn't known that either.

"That is none of your business." Orton said.

"Oh but it is, see after this accident I got tired and I wanted to keep an eye on you until I came back and I found some very…very interesting things." Batista said, Solange looked at Batista wondering what he meant. "Oh and Undertaker you are going to want to see this, because it so lovely." The crowd turns to see the monitor and was shocked.

_In Monitor_

_**Solange was coming from trainer's room after leaving a Superstar. Randy and her crossed paths. **_

"_**Watch where you going Sol?" Orton told her. **_

"_**It's Solange to you Orton." Solange said. It showed the whole fight and then it happened that had Sol looking somewhere else. Randy was smiling. **_

"_**I would hold my tongue if I were you Sol." Randy told her. **_

"_**Or what you and your lackeys are going to take me out like you have done with half the locker room." Solange challenge him. **_

"_**No, I'm going to do this?" the entire arena saw how Randy grabbed Solange and kissed her and how Solange kissed him back before she slapped him." **_

_Back In The Arena_

Solange felt her Father drilled holes into her back. Randy wanted to grab her hand but knew at the moment they couldn't.

"**Booker did you see that?"** Todd asked.

"**Yeah, Orton has the hot's for Solange."** Booker said. Batista began talking again.

"That was months ago right? I don't remember if it was a week after I was injured." Batista asked them than he covered his mouth. "Oh but it wasn't the only encounter you two had." He said.

"**What?"** Booker T said.

"See Taker they began seeing each other behind your back." Batista said. But that information Undertaker knew. The crowd was shocked. "I'm pretty sure you knew that information but did you know what happened after she came back from your out-coming of her being your daughter."

Solange pinched the bridge of her nose begging he hadn't gotten that information. She felt dizzy and unconsciously leaned toward Randy that held some of her weight without many people noticing. Randy didn't care though if he was seen he grabbed her hand and gave her emotional strength he knew that Solange cared very much for Batista. So he knew she was hurting at the moment at what he was doing. But if Undertaker had to know they both knew he would have to find out.

"Let's see what naughty Sol did." Batista said.

_In The Monitor_

_**It showed the parking lot and Solange coming out looking everywhere as she got into her car. They heard the noise and Solange asking "Who's there?" they saw Randy appear and Solange looking for something else.**_

"_**There not here." Randy told her. **_

"_**How can I believe you?" Solange asked Randy. "What am I supposed to imagine the attack from today?" Solange told him and Randy got closer. The tape showed the whole fight and how Randy kissed her again.**_

_Back In The Arena_

"Now I don't want to be an instigator, but this was the week before she disappeared." Batista said. Randy and Solange looked up.

"Dave stop this." Solange told him. Batista looked at her.

"Why don't you want your father to know, what happened the week you disappeared." Solange went even pale. Randy got pissed though.

"How is this any of your business Batista?" Orton said. "Undertaker knows damn well what went between Solange and me before I attacked him."

"**I think something happened that week that Randy and Solange don't want Undertaker to know."** Booker T said.

"**You don't know that, Booker and it seems to me that Randy does care for Solange."** Todd defended.

"**Did you seriously just defend Orton?"** Booker T said.

"**Yes, I did."** Todd said.

"What did I do to you Dave?" Solange asked. "You're my friend and you're doing this." Batista looked at her with a pissed off look.

"Why am I doing this?" Batista said. "Are you actually asking me that, Orton took me out of commission? You were right there by my side and I thought you actually cared for me."

"I do care for you." Solange said.

"Really, not like I cared about you." Batista said. "Did you think that I waited all those moments to be near you acting like your friend just so when I was gone The Viper swept you off your feet?"

"**See Booker, Batista is doing this out of revenge."** Todd said.

"Dave, I'm sorry but I n…never cared for you romantically." Solange said. Randy grabbed her hand. He knew it was something like that. But Randy knew Batista was going to give the final blow.

"It doesn't matter now does it?" Batista asked her. "Not when he has you wrapped around his finger, I knew Triple H was our mentor but I didn't know you learned so well from him Randy."

"**What is Batista talking about?"** Todd said.

"**I don't know but I think I have an idea."** Booker T said.

"Undertaker you better see this because you're going to learn the biggest secret your darling daughter has kept from you for over a month." Batista said. Solange though on the inside was afraid on the outside she was standing straight with her hand firmly on Randy's and smiling sadly but at the same time happy.

_In the Monitor_

_**The place looked like a church it was decorated in roses and beautiful arches. Randy was standing there with a very well dressed priest and all. Randy was wearing a black suit with a silver tie and smiling bigger than anyone had ever seen. They all heard the march of the bride and all saw the person moving there in a beautiful white dress with a veil and looking brilliant and dazzling. **_

In the ring Undertaker turned to look at his daughter and he looked pissed but on the inside he saw what everyone was seeing.

"_**We are gathering here today for the union of Randy Kendall Orton and Solange Callaway in holy matrimony." The priest said. The ceremony went on. **_

"_**Do you Randy Orton accept Solange t**_ _**to be your wife, your partner, your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, be happy and cry with her, be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health till you both should live?" **_The arena saw how Solange and Randy were looking at each other in the monitor.

"_**I do." Randy said. **_

"_**Do you Solange Callaway take Randy t**_ _**to be your husband, your partner, your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, be happy and cry with him, be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health till you both should live?" **_the girls in the arena were crying in happiness to most of them it was really romantic.

"_**I do." Solange said. **_

"_**I hereby declare you husband and wife." The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride." **_The arena everyone saw the kiss_**, how Randy grabbed her by the waist hoisted her up and kissed her. The monitor showed how they got out of the chapel running smiling with Solange throwing the bouquet once they were out of the chapel. **_

_Back in the Arena_

"It seems you have some things to tell your father." Batista said just to get the arena to begin to boo him as he left backstage.

"**OH MY GOD, their married."** Todd said.

"**They married in Vegas too."** Booker T said.

"**I'm so happy for them."** Todd said.

"**I would be too if I wasn't sure Undertaker was about to kill Orton."** Booker T said.

In the ring both Randy and Solange turned to Undertaker and he was pissed. Undertaker moved forward to Sol but Randy got in the way putting her behind him. Undertaker saw how Solange got the necklace she had hidden and take the rings out putting them on her ring finger. He was going to murder someone and the arena went dark, Randy grabbed hold of Sol like if he would've lost her. But when the lights came back on Undertaker was gone.

"**Undertaker is gone."** Todd said.

"**But, what's going to happen this Sunday?"** Booker said. Randy hugged Solange because he knew she needed it. He began to get out the ring and pulled her up carrying her up the ramp with the cheers of the crowd.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter and don't forget Review.**


	14. Deadly Consequences

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**wwelovergal, antihero32, Sonib89, Johanna, foldintothenight, Cena's baby doll and Viper Cane Fan**_** for the reviews. You guys are making me very happy.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Ileana, Keon, Roxanne and Aubrey.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 14: Deadly Consequences **

_Same Night _

Dave was walking down backstage after the show. He felt his mouth turn into a smirk knowing the damage that would be done to Orton after that. He didn't notice that one particular Superstar got in-front of him. He almost smacked into him if he didn't shake himself out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Rey." Batista said.

"Dave, what the hell was that?" Rey asked Batista looked at Rey he of all people should have known the reasons why?

"You know, why?" Batista said.

"No, Dave I don't I just saw you practically send our closest friend to her angry Father." Rey said.

"She didn't think herself our friend when she was messing with Orton." Dave said.

"That is not the problem here, Dave." Batista stood his ground and looked narrowly down at Rey.

"Yes it is, she betrayed us." Batista said.

"Betray us, Dave you even said it out there. Randy had feelings for Solange the moment she stepped inside the ring." Rey tells him. "I could even tell she had some kind of feelings for him as well."

"You're lying, he seduced her." Batista said.

"Solange wouldn't have jumped into marriage like that if she didn't love him." Rey said. "Face it Dave she would have never loved you the way you wanted her too."

"She will; Undertaker is going to destroy Orton for marrying his daughter." Batista said. "I'll be a good friend and console her."

"Console her? You're the one that will cause her to become a widow." Rey said exasperated. "She is going to hate you all I can say is that whatever friendship feelings she had will be gone." Rey got away from Batista for that. He couldn't recognize his friend at all. Batista began walking away from Rey. Batista knew that Rey was wrong Solange would care for him, and Orton will be out of the way soon.

#

When Randy and Solange came backstage a lot of the superstars threw them sympathy looks and some even hugged them, which surprised Randy to no end. Solange knew her Dad had left already, so that meant that her mom was left too. They wouldn't even talk to her. Randy held on to her.

They were about to arrive to Randy's Locker-Room s they could get their stuff but Solange still felt the worst. Before they arrived Solange felt a pair of arms collide themselves to her and she looked up startle to see her Mom hugging her tight.

"W…What are you doing here?" Solange asked. Aubrey separated herself from her a bit to look at her properly.

"What does it look like? I am comforting you after what happened." Aubrey said. Randy seemed to be shocked.

"You're not mad?" Solange asked.

"Mad…about my baby girl being happy of course not." Aubrey said.

"Am I missing something?" Randy said. Solange chuckle a little bit before Aubrey got a serious look to her face.

"I'm Solange's Mother and if you can guess by the you can also guess who my husband happens to be." She said. Randy looked at her shocked.

"But Taker left you…" he didn't get to finish.

"We got married a few years ago Randal and yes weird enough as it is JBL had a thing for us to get together, just don't be telling people that." Aubrey said with a smile.

"Momma, Dad is…" Aubrey put her hand to Solange lips.

"Your Father is very angry with what went on." Aubrey said, Solange let some tears slip. Aubrey cleared them.

"I'm not sorry for marrying Randy." Solange said.

"Thank goodness." Aubrey said with a chuckle and looked at the couple. "Now I am not saying I agree with the way you two did things but you do have my blessing and no matter how long it takes your Father must understand that. Now I have to go heaven knows the man isn't patient especially in his dark moods." She hugged both of them before leaving.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room_

Randy held Solange in his arms as she was still crying. He knew that she didn't regret marrying him but he knew that the look of her father and the betrayal of her friend hurt. The words Aubrey had told had helped but he knew they weren't enough. Heck he was still in shock.

"It's going to be alright, Sol." He said.

"I…I… know." She said. "It's just I'm scared my dad is going to try to destroy you on Sunday." She said.

"I'm fighting back, Sol I am not going down without a fight." Randy said. She snuggled more into him and it got him to smile.

"I guess we won't have to hide anymore and I can get most of my clothes from my home into our home." She said. Randy kissed her forehead.

"That would be nice." He said but in his mind he still couldn't believe that Dave would do that to his _'best friends'_ as he said that Solange was. All he knew was that after he was done with Undertaker no matter the outcome he was going after Batista.

#

**Undertaker's Home**

Taker was fuming his office was torn to pieces and he just wanted his hands on Orton really badly. The emotions of anger and sadness were right there his daughter had gotten married without telling him. Was he that terrifying that his own daughter wouldn't tell him of her plans of marriage? He punched the wall making a third hole on it.

"Making more holes in the wall will not help the situation." Kane told him.

"Did you hear the news?" Taker said.

"Of course, your daughter is a married woman." Kane said.

"She hid it from me." Taker said. "She married Orton of all people."

"I don't want to defend anyone but did you see your daughter, in the video when she was getting married, did you see her face?" Kane asked. Undertaker stopped to think, he had seen it and that's why he had gotten angry. Her happiness was there evident on her face.

"I could get them to divorce." Taker said.

"You will earn her hate and Aubrey will probably kick your ass." Kane said. "As a matter of fact Orton covered her from you of all people. Batista wanted to cause harm and he got the reaction he wanted out of you."

"What would you feel if Ileana got married keeping it a secret from you?" Undertaker asked.

"I would be angry like you at the moment if I hadn't seen the signs. Mark you saw the signs each and every one of them." Kane said. "You knew, how she felt and the same with him we weren't blind, your daughter is happy let her be." Kane said and left the office to go with his family.

Undertaker wasn't happy though. He needed to talk to Solange make her understand that it was not good for her to be married to Orton. Who in the hell was he kidding? He thought. Orton was what she wanted and maybe he was going to make his daughter a widow on Sunday he didn't know.

"Glenn is right you know." Taker turned to look at Aubrey.

"You talked to them didn't you." He said.

"Yes I did and our daughter is distraught by how things went down." Aubrey said.

"Did she expect for me to be happy through her a huge party for getting married without us knowing?" Taker said.

"She knew you would be angry, but Mark, seriously Randy had to stand between you and her, he was afraid you were going to hurt her." Aubrey said.

"I wouldn't hurt our daughter." Mark said.

"That's not what it looked like, Mark, everyone backstage was freaking out the moment you turned toward them." Aubrey said and moved toward the door. "I am not telling you to accept him, but I am telling you to think about everything before you make your decision because if you make the wrong one, I have a feeling we won't see our daughter again."

With that she was gone and Taker couldn't take those words out of his mind.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Royal Rumble _

Randy and Solange came to the arena together with their hands claps together and their Titles on their shoulders. The wrestlers were watching them and most of them were happy others kind of feeling that Solange was about to end up a widow. The first ones to get close were their cupids Shawn and Triple H came to stand in-front of them.

"So, how you two feel?" Shawn whispered to them.

"Ready for my match later tonight." Randy replied.

"Yeah, I could become a widow in one match." Solange joked to get s very soft poke by her husband that had her laughing.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." Triple H said winking at her. Solange smiled she felt a bit better knowing that Randy was going to come back to her. He had too and if she had to get involved she didn't care.

"Well, Good-luck to both of you." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Randy said.

"Thank-you." Solange said.

They walked into the locker room with their weight off their shoulders. Randy began to change by luck Solange didn't have to defend her Title tonight so all her energy was with Randy. As Randy changed he looked at Solange.

"How do you feel?" he asked

"Fine, nervous worried freaking out. But happy at the same time which is weird." She told him. Randy had to smile. Solange got up and wrapped her arms around him kissing his lips slowly.

"I'll be fine." Randy reassured her.

"I know that was just a kiss cause I can do that now." she said making him chuckle.

"I suppose." He said kissing her nose.

#

_World Heavy-Weight Championship Match-Hell In A Cell: Randy Orton vs. Undertaker_

"**Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Smack-Downs World Heavyweight Championship match and Booker it's going to be brutal."** Todd said.

"**That's right because it has taken us in a roller coaster ride for the past months."** Booker T said.

"**That's right with the biggest shocker received this Friday Night on Smack-down."** Todd said.

"**Shocker it right down gave us a heart-attack."** Booker T said. **"We thanks to the returning Animal found out that Randy Orton and Solange are now husband and wife."**

"**Which makes you wonder if the Undertaker is going to make Solange a widow tonight?"** Todd said.

"**I hope not."** Booker T said. **"But the odds are strong with the championship on the line and personal matters I wish Randy good-luck because he is going to need it."**

The first one to come out was Randy Orton and received with a mix of cheers and boos. To say the truth he really wasn't scared. Because after he found out that Solange was Taker's daughter, he knew he would have to face Undertaker sooner or later. As he stood in the ring giving his Title to the ref he was getting mentally prepared for when the cage came down.

The lights came out and the bells chimed. Randy looked up to see Undertaker coming down the ring like if nothing matter. Undertaker came down and looked at Orton the man that was now married to his daughter. Once he got into the ring and the lights came back on, he stared at Randy with so much hatred. Randy looked at him back and said some words as the cage was being lowered down.

"I'm making her happy." he said.

The bell rang and they went at it. The first to get the grapple was The Undertaker and he raised Randy slamming him backwards into the mat. Taker got up and began to stomp him one time and another. He got him up and threw him into one of the turnbuckles. He went to slam but Randy raised his legs.

Randy hit Taker with his forearm trying to get him down. Undertake got up grabbed him and slammed him into the turnbuckle hitting him a couple of jabs in the chest. The ref removed him from there and Undertaker backed off to run back at Orton with his elbow. Randy fell into the second turnbuckle. Trying to get his baring's back. He began to get up when the Undertaker grabbed him by the arm and tried to throw him into the other turnbuckle, but Randy reverse it and threw Taker there.

Randy didn't go to hit him, but went to spear at Taker a couple of times. He was surprised. The ref backed him up and Randy did just that. He needed some time to breathe. Taker began to move toward the ropes when Randy got the idea of clothesline him outside the ring. As he was going for it, Undertaker reacted and took him out of the ring before Randy was able to his him. Taker looked down to see Randy on the floor. He got out and as Randy was beginning to get up; Taker leg dropped him into the floor.

"**OH MY GOD, the Dead-man is not letting Randy get any hit in."** Todd said.

Taker got up and grabbed Randy throwing him into the cage smashing his face into the steel twisting his arm behind his back. Randy kicked back and Undertaker let him go. Randy turned around and with strength that he didn't know where it came from grabbed Taker and smashed him into the ring post. Taker grunted in pain after that and the way Randy was stomping on him. He stopped and backed away trying to get his breath. As he saw Taker getting up he tried to get him but Taker moved fast and raised him hitting him into the cell door.

The door was opened and Undertaker smiled. He threw Randy onto the floor and went to take the announcers table apart.

"**No, Taker don't."** Booker T said. Randy began to get up and juts as Taker was coming for him and try to throw him into the barrier Randy reverse it and sent him there. Randy went to get one of the chairs and folded it back. Taker was getting up when Randy hit him with the chair in the back Taker went down to one knee. Randy hit him once more. Randy went to throw him into the cell wall to get him back for the one he did. But he did it a bit worst by grabbing Taker's hair and rubbing him on the steel cage wall.

"**Orton isn't backing down."** Todd said.

"**No he isn't."** Booker T said.

They were going at it again but this time outside the cage using the announcers table or the barriers as weapons, Undertaker raised Randy and Tombstone him into the floor. He went for the pin.

1…2… and Randy kicked out. Their foreheads on both sides were bleeding. Randy began to climb up on the cage with Taker right behind him. The arena eyes were on the top of the cage all of them worried something back might happened.

Randy and Taker began to punch each other. Taker grabbed him cross body and slammed him into the cell ceiling twice making it weak.

"**They have to get down from there."** Booker T said. In the back Solange was having a panic attack and she was holding on to Shawn that was standing right there next to her.

Back in the ring Taker began to raise Randy again but this time he was met by shock when Randy recoiled and hit him with and RKO breaking the ceiling dropping both of them into the mat.

"**OH MY GOD."** Both Todd and Booker screamed. Randy began to crawl toward Taker to try and pin. Randy covered him with his arm and the ref began to count.

1…2…3….

"**Orton retained."** Booker T screamed.

"**Man that was one heck of a match."** Todd said. Randy looked at Undertaker on the floor and he felt bad. He expected Solange to come down the ring to check on her Father but that was not the case. The music came on but it was not Solange's it was Batista's. Batista came out with a microphone on his hand.

"Nice, match Orton, great way to tell the Undertaker you're what is best for his daughter." He mocked. The crowd saw that the Undertaker raised himself up and they were trying to warn Randy.

"**Orton; he's behind you."** Todd said. Randy turned to see the Undertaker standing right there in-front of him. He dropped the Title ready to fight that when Batista knocked him down it took him by surprised. The lights went out and Undertaker disappeared.

Batista was beating on Orton. Randy began to come back and punched Batista back. Solange ran down the ramp even after Shawn told her not to, he was the one that kept her from coming out in the first place. Randy was able to pull Batista off him and threw him into one of the turnbuckles. Batista was pissed though; he couldn't believe that Orton won the match.

Randy was standing in the ring and he hadn't seen Solange and she knew that. When she saw Batista coming to spear Randy, she pushed him out of the way. Randy was shocked and all the thing everyone saw was when Batista's body collided with Solange's into the floor. Batista got up satisfied until he saw the person he had just speared.

"**What the hell did he just do?"** Todd said.

Batista climbed down the ring and up the ramp in shocked. Randy was pissed as he was checking on Solange. He covered her but the glare that he was sending Batista told him one thing. 'He just crossed a line he never wanted to cross.'

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter and don't forget to Review.**


	15. Animal's Rage Part One

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter. I want to thank **_**antihero32, Sonib89, Johanna, foldintothenight, wwelovergal, Cena's baby doll and Viper Cena Fan**_** for the reviews. I can't believe it guys you guys are just awesome I'm in the nineties now and you guys are the best. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Keon, Ileana, Roxanne and Aubrey.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 15: Animal's Rage Part One **

_Later That Night- Trainers Room _

Randy was sitting in the chair provided holding Solange's hand. He was angry, no scratched that pissed off. If's this is what Batista wanted to hurt his wife well he did that and with it gained his anger. He didn't even registered when her family came to check on her from Ileana to even Keon who was still hobbling a bit.

He saw as Solange began to move her head. He saw as her eyes fluttered open and couldn't help but hugged her. "Why did you do it?" he asked. Solange was coming too and remembered what had happened.

"He wanted to hurt you." She said. "I couldn't let that happen." She said Randy kissed her.

"Well next time let him spear me I don't think I can appreciate another panic attack like the one I had a few minutes ago." He told her. She smiled.

"Sorry, can we go to our hotel room." she said.

"I think Dr. Marlon has to check you first juts in-case and don't argue please." Just as he said it Dr. Marlon came in to see Solange up. He smiled

"Oh good your up, I'll see if you're okay so you can go I know how much you hate being here." He told her making both Solange and Randy chuckle.

Dr. Marlon checked her fast. "Am I okay?" Solange asked.

"Yes, just bruising but it will go away with time." He told her. Randy helped her up and turned to the doctor.

"Thanks Doc." She told him.

When they got out of the room they were surrounded by Shawn and Triple H.

"Are you, okay?" Shawn asked

"Yes just a little bruising." She told them.

"I don't know what the hell got into Dave for him to do that to you." Triple H said. Solange didn't know either.

"Whatever it is I will deal with it on Friday." Randy said. "Now if you two will excuse me I will be taking my wife to rest." Shawn and Triple H couldn't help but smile at hearing that. They had truly done it in this. As the couple left they touched each other's fist in a fist bump.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room_

Randy carried Solange out of the elevator much to her protest. As he walked to their room Solange looked at him.

"Randy I can walk you know." She said. Randy raise an amuse eyebrow.

"Would you let me coddle you?" He said. "You took a spear for me Sol." Solange noticed that she had really scared him. And she felt bad because she knew the reason he was so worried he had already lost someone. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and couldn't help but kiss his temple.

"Thank you for being the best." She told him. Randy smiled.

"You're welcome." He said as he opened their room door.

He entered and kicked the door close he walked slowly laying her down gently on the bed. He cupped her face in his hands. He began to kiss her slowly.

"I love you." He told her. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Later after they were wrapped in the sheets Randy held Solange in his arms as she slept peacefully. He wondered, what was he going to do? He had two people after him and he was going to have to be ready for the challenges.

#

_Undertaker's Home_

Three women walked toward Undertaker's Office with a mission. They had all seen what Batista had done after the match and they weren't happy at all.

"Uncle Mark is dead." Keon whispered to her sister. Ileana just nodded and felt bad for her Uncle but at the same time she didn't.

Kane was inside the office when he backed away slowly when Aubrey, Roxanne and Nana went in with looks that could kill.

"Mark!" It was then that Mark turned to look at the woman standing in his office.

"What?"

"Did you see what that man did to our daughter?" Aubrey demanded. Undertaker looked at her confuse then he turned his gaze to Kane.

"Orton did something to my daughter?" he asked.

"It wasn't Orton you fool, it was the other one the one that told you the big secret." Roxanne hissed out. She was pissed off too; Solange had been on her wing for a few years before Aubrey became Mrs. Callaway so she had a reason to be angry.

"Batista speared my little girl." Nana said. Undertaker looked at them and his anger came three-fold. "It's your fault."

"My fault!" Taker thundered.

'Yes, your fault you couldn't see Solange happy and she got hurt." Aubrey said. 'I swear Taker you better fix this before I either murder you or sent you to the proverbial dog house for the rest of your life."

The three woman walked out of his office leaving Taker and Kane in there with shocked looked on their faces.

"Well they came to tell you what I wanted to say." Kane broke the silence. Taker glared his way.

"You didn't tell me sooner because." Taker growled out. Kane shrugged his shoulders before he looked at Taker.

"You were cursing Orton, I didn't want to interrupt." Kane said. "Orton is with Solange by the way he hasn't moved a muscle after they took her inside."

"He impresses you?" Taker said.

"He went after your daughter after he found out you were his Father that won me over." Kane said with a smirk.

"How badly do will kill Batista?" Taker asked ignoring his brother's words.

"I don't know your Son-In-Law might want a piece at the Animal first, so I suggest we wait until Friday to see, what we can do." Kane said with a chuckle.

"I hate you so much right now." Taker said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-down_

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Friday Night Smack-down."** Todd said. **"We have come off an explosive Royal Rumble with the winner being Jack Swagger and he already made his intensions made for the WWE Championship isn't that right Booker."**

"**That's right Todd but if you thought things were hot on Raw on Smack-Down there about to get much hotter."** Booker T said. "**We are off the Royal Rumble with the shock still in us after what 'The Animal' Batista did after the Orton vs. Undertaker match."**

"**Yes and you have to wonder Booker what the reprobation's will be after the spear Batista bestowed on Solange."** Todd said.

"**I heard from backstage that both Randy Orton and Solange are in the building tonight and Orton will be here in the ring later tonight to address the WWE Universe with his plans." **Booker T said.

"**He has too because as the Royal Rumble passed that means the road to Wrestle-Mania is up and running."** Todd said.

#

**Middle of Friday Night Smack-Down**

The arena was quiet until Randy's song came out blaring the arena went on its feet with cheers. They were surprised to see Solange coming out with him but the cheers got even louder.

"**Do you think it's a good idea that Solange is coming out?"** Todd asked.

"**I don't know, but knowing Solange she would like to face the problems head-on."** Booker T said. Randy helped Solange get inside the ring and went to grab two microphones. He gave the Championship for Solange told hold and waited.

"First knowing that I am out here people should be expecting me to say how well I did in my match and I'm still champion." He said. "But that is not why I'm out here; see Batista on Sunday did something that no one in their right mind should have ever done. He touched my wife and no one is to ever do that, unless they want to be destroyed."

"**Did you hear that Booker."** Todd said.

"**Yes I did Todd."** Booker T said. Solange grabbed the microphone and raised it to her lips.

"Batista why did you do it?" she asked. "I want to know, why attack Randy and me last Friday and him on Sunday?" she said.

"The only thing I will say is that Batista…." He didn't get to finish for Batista's song came on and with it him. He was dressed in a suit and had a microphone already.

"Solange I am sorry." He said than shook his head. "No I don't mean that I am not sorry I speared you," he said getting Randy to get close to the ropes. "First of all you weren't supposed to be outside after the match."

"Neither were you. You're supposed to not be cleared to fight" Solange told him. Dave glared at her.

"I was doing, what I thought was right, he is not good for you and will never be." Batista said. "And about the fighting I'd been clear the Friday I came back."

"You don't know that Batista and stop trying to break up my marriage. I can't believe you would go so low as to lie" Solange said.

"I will break-up that marriage if it's the last thing I do." He told both of them. "You belong with me." Randy glared.

"So this is what all this was about." Randy said. "You've never cared that Solange was with me, you are jealous because she never gave you the time of day. Because even with you being her friend she never noticed you as you wanted." Randy laughed and Solange looked at Batista who was pissed.

"Shut-up you don't deserve her." Batista said. At that Solange felt kind of pity.

"And after you did you think you do?" Randy challenged. Solange got the microphone ready to speak.

"That is not your choice Dave and there has never been a choice. If there was my choice would always be Randy." she told him. It was the truth and if it sounded mean she didn't meant to sound like that but he needed to know.

"I will take out everyone you care about Solange and Randy so both of you feel what I feel." Batista said walking backstage. Randy and Solange looked at each other.

"**Do you think Batista means it?"** Todd asked.

"**I think he does, Todd a man with a broken heart can do anything."** Booker said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Later backstage Randy and Solange were nervous but at the same time ready for the fight if it came tonight. Teddy came toward them with a sense of dread on his face.

"What wrong Teddy?" Sol asked.

"Sol you have a match tonight." Teddy said and waited for Orton to blow.

"What didn't you just hear, What Batista said?" Randy said.

"I did but Solange is also the Divas Champion and has duties." Teddy said. "But don't worry Solange won't be in danger she was requested by the man you faced on Sunday." Solange blinked.

"Dad asked for me." she said.

"That's right you're facing Maria and Wade Barrett." He told her leaving them standing there.

"This should be good." Solange said.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." She said as they arrived to their locker room. When they arrived everything was trashed the clothes were thrown everywhere. Randy went in looking for Batista in-case he was inside waiting for them. When Randy came back he looked at Solange.

"He isn't here." Randy said. Solange began to pick up their items. But they both knew this wouldn't be the last time.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE REAK$**

Note: **That is the end of the chapter don't forget to review.**


	16. Animal's Rage Part Two

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**antihero32, Cena's baby doll, Sonib89, foldintothenight; Johanna, Viper Cena Fan and Dinxiewinxwrites12 **_**for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Anyways changing the subject we are nearing the close of this story. It means that I will be moving on to the next Destruction Member that being of **_**Keon Jacobs**_**, Kane's and Roxanne son. His story is called ****Monster's Brimstone**** and its first chapter is already up.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Ileana, Keon, Roxanne, and Aubrey.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 16: Animal's Rage Pt. 2**

_Randy's and Solange Locker Room _

Solange was changing into her outfit for tonight and breathed a sigh. This would be the first match since he found out about the whole marriage thing. As she looked into the mirror, Randy wrapped his arms around her abdomen looking at her through the mirror.

"You're going to be fine." He told her. "Do you want me to go out there with you?" he asked. Solange grabbed his hand.

"If I told you No you would still come out." She told him smiling. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be in commentary just in-case Dave tries to attack during the match." He said.

"And?"

"To make sure your Father doesn't take you away." He whispered making Solange chuckle.

"I would come back to you." She said.

"I know." Solange grabbed the title like he did. They went out together and had to smile at that.

#

_Mix Tag Team Match: Undertaker & Solange vs. Wade Barrett & Maria _

"**Booker do you think it's wise for Teddy to send Solange out here after what Batista said?"** Todd asked.

"**I have no idea but the Undertaker is fighting in the Maim Event and we don't know if Teddy is doing a favor to Solange or the Undertaker in this."** Booker said. **"I did hear we are going to be joining in commentary by the World Heavy-Weight Champion himself." **

"**That's right, Randy I'm glad you could join us for commentary."** Todd said.

"**Thanks Todd it's good to be here."** Randy replied sitting down.

"**So Randy how do you feel about the match in particular?"** Booker T asked.

"**To be honest I don't know, I have to wonder who is the biggest enemy the man that just declared war on my wife or her father that doesn't exactly likes me."** Randy said.

"**I guess we have to see that right now."** Todd said. The first to come out was Maria who got cheers from the crowd. She was bubbly and happy. Then Wade came out getting boos. He didn't care just came out.

"**Randy I heard you and Solange got an unwanted visitor in your locker room do you think he might attack here tonight?"** Todd asked.

"**You don't need to hide the name, Yes, Batista came is he going to come and attack in this match? I don't know but if he does I will be ready."** Randy said. Solange music hit and Randy looked up and both Booker and Todd knew they wouldn't get anything more out of Randy for a while.

Solange came out with worry but still a smile on her face. She got inside the ring and gave the ref her tittle before backing into one of the corners waiting for her Dad to come out. The lights and went out and people screamed and cheer at the same time. This really was the moment of truth.

Undertaker came out and he was looking at his daughter. The way her face looked made him feel low. She feared him, he hated that look. He walked getting to the ring and looked at his daughter. The lights came back on and they got ready for the match. Maria and Solange were to go first to start the match.

Solange rammed Maria to the floor. She grabbed her leg and stomped on it. Maria kicked her off and got up spearing Solange down. Maria began to pound on Solange but she covered her face before Maria could strike. Solange flipped them and she began to pound on Maria before the ref separated them.

Maria went to tag Wade and Solange the Undertaker. Undertaker got in and began to jab at Wade. Wade hit back then went to spring from the ropes to ram into the Undertaker but Taker flipped him when he was coming back. He fixed his elbow pads and waited for Wade to get back up.

When he did Undertaker slammed into him but before he fell he threw him into the turnbuckle. He made a couple of hits before the ref separated him of Wade. Undertaker separated but then went back but this time to get his arm. He twisted it and did Old School on him, making Wade fall to the ground. Undertaker turned to look at Solange and nodded. Mari was about to get in and Solange ran over to spear her between the ropes falling to the ground.

In the ring Undertaker took the opportunity that Wade was ignoring him that he applied Hell's Gate on him. It didn't take long for Wade to tap out.

"**The match is over, Taker and Solange won."** Todd said. Randy smiled at that. He got up to walk over to his wife. As the lights went down for Undertaker to celebrate they didn't notice the person coming in.

Before Randy could reach Solange he was tackled to the ground. He was being punched and kicked and Randy tried to block the hits. The light went back on because Taker sensed something wrong and Solange saw Batista on top of Randy beating the tar out of him. Solange didn't think and went on top of Batista.

Batista feeling Solange tried to shake her off by pulling her. He didn't notice Taker getting off the ring. He then threw Solange off him and before she fell to the ground Undertaker grabbed her. She looked up and saw the dark gaze.

Undertaker went after Batista hitting him with every punch landing on him. Batista defended himself but when Undertaker was about to get him, he ran between the crowd disappearing. He turned to see Solange helping Randy get up. The lights went out again and when they came back up Undertaker wasn't there anymore.

"**Wow that was fast."** Todd said.

"**I know and I wonder what other surprise Batista has up his sleeve next week**." Booker T said.

"**Your right, well good-night everyone."** Todd said. Randy and Solange walked backstage.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room_

Randy and Solange were tired of the night's events. The only thing they wanted to do was rest in their hotel room bed for the night.

"I'm taking a shower you want to come in?" Randy asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" She said. As they walked in and went to leave their things in the small living room, both saw the large ominous figure of the Undertaker sitting in one of their chairs. Solange blinked.

"Daddy." She said. Undertaker still sat there.

"I suppose I should tell you the reason I am here." He said Randy nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Solange asked.

"No and Yes." Undertaker said. "It is time we three settle our problems don't you think." He said.

"You're the one with the problem." Randy said. Solange hit him softly in the stomach.

"Randy." She hissed. Undertaker cleared his throat but he was amused.

"Yes, Orton we need to talk." He said. Solange and Randy sat on the love-couch looking at Taker.

"Now, I will not say I am happy with the way your union went about." Undertaker said. "Solange you're my only daughter and for you to do this get married out of nowhere it surprised me."

"Dad, if we had asked for your blessing would you have given it to us?" Solange asked.

"No." Undertaker said before Solange or Randy would retort he raised a hand. "But both of you have to understand I don't deme Orton worthy of my daughter, what father does. I know he makes you happy but don't you think I wanted to walk you down the aisle."

"Sorry, Daddy but I'm happy how the wedding went down in some weird way." She told him. Undertaker looked at Orton that hadn't said anything.

"Orton." He said. Randy looked up at him.

"I understand where you're coming from, but it's not like you didn't know what was going on with us." Randy said. "If you really hadn't wanted me with her you would have Vince switched her to Raw."

"That's true." Undertaker said. "But I know the wars I fight and the ones I can't."

"Is that all?" Solange said.

"No we need to figure out, what we are going to do about Batista." Undertaker said to both of them.

"I already have someone check things out for us." Randy said.

"That won't be enough for my daughter." Undertaker said. "Kane is already watching you as well. Batista wants you dear and he is willing on going between me and Orton to get you I don't want that to happen." Undertaker said. The way he said it made Randy so sure how much the Undertaker cared for his daughter.

Undertaker got up and went to the door. Solange got up and went next to him as he got out. "Aubrey, Nana and Roxanne threatened you didn't they?" she asked. Undertaker looked at her.

"I don't know, how both of you, do it to get that." Undertaker said he quickly kissed her forehead. "Be very careful Solange."

"I will and thanks." She said and they smiled at each other before Undertaker banished.

When she went back inside, Randy was looking at her. She sat back down in the couch and smiled at him.

"You seem happier, you really needed this." He said.

"In a way." Solange said. "Dad isn't wrong I am his only daughter, at-least if one of the twins pulled something like this the other could make it up, but not me." Randy nodded. He got up and smirked.

"Now that your father is gone, how about that shower?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be there." she said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Weeks Later- Friday Night _

Randy and Solange weren't at the show tonight Teddy had given them the night off after what they had gone through. Solange had lost her Divas Championship thanks to Batista that messed with her match by dropping her off the turnbuckle.

As Batista paced in his hotel room he was plotting. He was not happy that Teddy kept the girl he wanted away from him. He also banded him off the arena because he hurt Rey. But he had too Rey Mysterio was someone Solange cared for. And he of all people kept his promises he would hurt all the people Solange cared for. All he needed to do is find out where Randy and Solange lived and that would make him a very happy man. But he had to think, what other person would hurt Solange the most almost break her? The answer came to him easily. If he couldn't hurt Randy he could hurt the other person he cared for. _The Undertaker._

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter and don't forget to review.**


	17. Animal On The Hunt

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank Sonib89, Johanna, wwelovergal, Cena's baby doll, foldintothenight and Viper Cena Fan for the reviews. FIRST of I have to say 103 reviews; I have not reached my hundreds in the wrestling fic ever. You guys are mega awesome. So being me, and rewarding you for your awesomeness in reviewing I will be posting two chapters todays. I hope you guys like them and again you guys are awesome, I'm also giving you guy's virtual hugs. I will be moving in time. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Keon, Ileana, Roxanne and Aubrey.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 17: Animal on the Hunt **

_Friday Night Smack-down_

Batista was pacing Randy and Solange had to come to the show today it wouldn't look good if the Champion looked like a coward. But when they got here they would be in for a shock, mostly Solange she had to love what he did for her it looked so nice. She had to love him, right, she just had to be playing that she loved the Viper. He stayed hidden in the shadows looking and lurking for his prey to arrive.

#

_Parking Lot _

Randy helped Solange out of the rental car and then went behind to the trunk keeping his eyes on her to get their luggage. He wanted her to stay in the hotel room but if by the things they saw last Friday leaving Solange alone would be more a problem than a solution. Solange grabbed onto Randy's arm and held tight.

"It's going to be alright." She told him.

"I hope so. He isn't supposed to be in the arena tonight." Randy told her.

"Yeah, so it means I'm safe." she told him.

As they got to their locker room they breathed easily. It wasn't until Randy let go of Solange to open the door that the shock came.

"What the…" Randy breathed out. The whole locker room was filled with sunflowers lit candles and photos of Solange decorating each piece of wall. Solange was in shock and in the couch there is a Batista plushy and a bouquet of sunflowers next to it.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She whispered. Slowly superstars got closer and saw the whole room. Shawn and Triple H were standing in shocked they had ben sort of bullied by the Undertaker to come to the shows to take care of his daughter.

"He has gone off his rocker." Shawn said.

"Yeah." Triple H said. Teddy came and when he saw the locker room he got staff to clean it off.

#

_A Few Minutes Later _

Randy and Solange walked into a bare locker room as they slowly put their things in there. Randy had ordered three security guards at the door because Solange was not going to be going out of the locker room unless someone was there with her. Triple H and Shawn had already taken to keep her company tonight.

"I can't believe he did that." Solange said.

"Don't even talk about it." Randy said. Solange shrugged and smiled.

"All I'm saying is, when we get home I'm taking my photos down for a while." Randy smiled back at her.

"Maybe it will be a good idea." She socked him lightly in the arm and got a kiss out of it.

#

_Somewhere in the Arena_

Batista had seen what they had done to all his gifts. How could they and she should have been more appreciative of his gifts. Oh well he knew that Randy thought he was going after him. But that wasn't true he wasn't going for Randy at all or Solange. He had a match against Mark Henry tonight and knowing that the match was going to be tiring he was going to take advantage of the little show of weakness that Undertaker was going to have.

#

_Later That Night _

"Make sure he doesn't come in here." Randy warned Shawn and Triple H as he left them in the locker room with his wife.

"Have some faith in us." Shawn said. Randy rolled his eyes.

"I don't care just make sure she is safe." Randy said leaving to his match against Sheamus tonight. Shawn and Triple H went inside the locker-room and saw Solange smiling at them.

"He wasn't too hard on both of you was he?" she asked.

"Naw, don't worry Sol he is just being a husband." Shawn told her. They sat in the couch waiting for the matches to begin. Randy was going to be first and her Dad was in the main event.

"Everything is going to be fine." Triple H said. Randy's match was great it ended with a double count-out and with Randy delivering an RKO when Sheamus tried to take advantage.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Main Event Match: Undertaker vs. Mark Henry**

"**Ladies and Gentleman welcome to tonight's main event."** Todd said.

"**That's right and it's between the Dead-man himself and the World Strongest Man Mark Henry."** Booker T said.

"**Do you think that what happened earlier in the show is going to affect the Dead-man?"** Todd asked.

"**It has to affect him, The Animal is preying on his little girl; even Orton was affected. The thing is that when they are affected they become more brutal." **Booker T said.

Mark Henry came out with one thing in mind and that was to win. As he looked at the ramp he was ready for the Dead-man. Undertaker came out and he was serious but deadly. He was ready to give a fight and he was looking for one.

As the Undertaker arrived at the ring he brought the light back in the ring. The bell rang and he after Mark Henry quickly punching and jabbing at him without missing a beat. He threw Mark Henry into the turnbuckle with too much force that Mark had to bend. As he got off the turnbuckle the Undertaker grabbed his arm twisted it and did Old School on him.

"**I told you he was going to be vicious."** Booker said.

Mark Henry was able to begin defending himself even throwing the Undertaker down and going for the pin. But the ref didn't count before the Undertaker kicked out. Undertaker got up and supplex him even with a bit of pain. He began to stomp on Mark Henry with enough force. Undertaker wasn't feeling too nice, he went for a tombstone and even though everyone thought he was going for the pin he didn't. He applied Hell's Gate on Mark Henry and it didn't take much before he tapped out.

"**Undertaker won."** Todd said.

"**See and Mark Henry is already bleeding from Hell's Gate the only thing the Animal's fury has done is get the Undertaker more angry."** Booker T said.

Undertaker was celebrating when the attacked came. The attacker was wearing a druid robe and he stomped and stomped throwing the Undertaker down into the floor and throwing him into the stairs.

"**Who is this?"** Booker asked. The intruder began to clear the announcers table and grabbed the Undertaker in a Batista Bomb. When Undertaker was down Batista took the hood off and smiled.

"**It's Batista."** Todd said. Batista grabbed a microphone and smiled at the crowd as they booed him.

"I hope you like the present Solange." He said before leaving for Randy and Kane were coming out. Solange was behind them and got to her father fast as Randy and Kane went after Batista.

#

_Parking Lot_

Randy and Kane arrived to see no one.

"Where the hell is he?" Randy snapped. Kane saw the car and not that he cared much but he moved Randy out of the way as it was about to hit him. They turned to see the car make the getaway.

"He isn't going after Solange anymore." Kane said. Now they didn't know who to trust anymore.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter don't forget to review. **


	18. Sunshine vs Animal

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys like this chapter. So here is your gift.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Keon, Ileana, Roxanne and Aubrey.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 18: Sunshine vs. Animal **

_Friday Night Smack-Down_

"**Ladies and Gentleman welcome to another edition of Friday Night Smack-Down and Booker this night promises to be crazy."** Todd said.

"**That's right I don't know, what Batista was thinking taking out Teddy Long**?" Booker T said. **"But Vickie has made a match and a match that will be president to the big match in Elimination Chamber between Undertaker and Batista in a Last Ride Match."** Booker T said.

"**That's right and you have to know that Undertaker and Randy are not happy about this match."** Todd said.

"**I wouldn't be either Batista has been after Solange for the past few weeks even costing her the Divas Title."** Booker T said. **"Now they will face each other in match, this has to be one of the craziest things Vickie could have done."**

"**That will be later tonight; Ladies and Gentleman."** Todd said

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

"You are not going out there." Randy roared. Solange on the other hand was getting ready for the match. She would think that Vickie wouldn't do something this stupid but then again Vickie had never really liked her so she really shouldn't be surprise.

"I'm going to be alright." She told him. He got really close to her face.

"Really, Batista took out your Father last week, he tried to run me over and he has been after you since he got here." Randy spat. "You really think I shouldn't be worrying about this."

"Yes, Randy I will be fine I know how to defend myself." She told him. She knew he was nervous. "I'm just as scared as you are but I can't have Batista thinking I am afraid." She finished the last touches kissed him and went out to her match.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: Solange vs. Batista _

"**This is it Ladies and Gentleman, we are ready for the next match."** Todd said.

"**This is ridiculous Todd."** Booker T said.

"**I know but we can't stop it."** Todd said. **"Vickie has already said that if Randy gets involved he will be fired**." The music came on and Solange came out. She didn't look nervous something Booker T noticed.

"**She doesn't seem nervous."** Booker said.

"**Could it be she has something up her sleeve?"** Todd asked.

"**I don't know but if she does I hope it is done quickly." **

Solange got into the ring ready to face Batista. She backed up into one of the corners just in-case he didn't come out in the ramp and tried to sneak up on her. When his music hit the crowd went into a fit of boo's. Batista came out and saw Solange the woman that hurt him beyond belief. Or so he thought. This was truly sweet; he had Vickie make a small change something that would work to his favor. He got a micro-phone in his hand and a smile bigger than the Nile River.

"This match has been changed into a steel cage match." He said.

"**What?"** Booker and Todd screamed into their head-sets. Solange was in shocked, when Batista came in the cage was being lowered.

"**Someone has to stop this."** Todd said.

"**But who will? Randy can't come into the match and no one knows what to do?"** Booker T said.

When the ref closed the door Solange felt her stomach plummet into the ground. Batista was really looking at her like prey. The ref didn't even want to ring the bell but he knew he had to do it.

The bell rang and they stalked each other. Solange made the first move and it was to get the heck out of that cage. Before she reached though; Batista grabbed her hair and pushed her away from the ropes. She fell into the floor. Solange got up quick and backed up a bit and Batista ran for her, but she moved quick and kicked him in the back of the knee. Twice, Batista was incense so he went for a spear but since Solange had moved to the turnbuckle she moved out of the way and Batista hit himself in the pole.

"**Climb the cage; Solange."** Booker said.

Solange moved the cage and began to climb with the chants of the crowd behind her. She was climbing and almost got the top but Batista got his arm working away and began to climb to the horrified screams of the fans. Batista got hold of her pants and Solange began to kick at him with all her force. But he was able to get her off the cage but not before she grabbed on to him causing him and her to fall into the mat. Batista began to move toward the floor while Solange who still took the harder fall was still twisting in pain.

"**Oh My God."** Todd said. **"That was very tall drop." **

Someone came from the crowd. As he climbed to the ring everyone saw it was Evan Bourne. He gave Solange something for she had crawled over to him.

"**What is Evan doing here?"** Booker asked.

"**I'm not sure; maybe he is tired like all of us seeing this injustice."** Todd said. Evan ran to the door as it had been opened and closed it on Batista's head causing him to turn around in pain.

Solange took advantage and went to hit Batista hard on the stomach with the brass knuckles Evan had given her. She also hit him in the soft spot and ran to the cell door. Batista charged toward her but she jumped out of the door almost falling to the ground. Both of her feet hitting the ground in contact.

"**Solange, won."** Todd screamed.

"**I told you she had something up her sleeve."** Booker said proudly. Batista was going to come for her but Evan helped her over the railing and they both ran through the crowd.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Randy and Ileana were waiting for Solange and Evan to get there. When Evan opened the door he gave Solange to Randy.

"Thank you." Randy said to Evan.

"You're welcome." Evan said to him.

"Thanks, Evan." Solange said hugging him and he smiled, he turned to Ileana who looked at him. She jumped him with a hug that surprised him. He hugged her tight in his arms because it was something he had wanted for a while.

"Thanks, for helping my cousin Evan you're the best." She said and did something that had Solange raising an eyebrow; she gave Evan a small kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime." Evan said leaving the family alone. Ileana told them good-bye and when they were finally alone Randy kissed Solange.

"I didn't know you were planning to do that." Randy said.

"I didn't know either, Teddy asked him after he heard of the match; he knew that Batista would never suspect Evan." She told him. Randy nodded. Now they had to worry more though the Animal was angry and with one week to the Elimination Chamber they knew things would be heated.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like it don't forget to review.**


	19. Dead's Sunshine

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the two chapters I posted up. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, antihero32, ILoveAnime89, Cena's baby doll, foldintothenight, Johanna, wwelovergal and Viper Cena Fan **_**for the reviews. You guys are awesome for reviews you guys have showered me with I am very happy to read them. Okay so tomorrow hopefully I will be posting the last chapter. So I hope you guys like this one. But is not going to be the last time you guys see this characters.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange, Keon, Ileana, Roxanne, and Aubrey.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 19: Dead's Sunshine **

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

It had been a week since Solange beat Batista in the cage match; it was two days before Elimination Chamber. Batista was still fuming over the lost. Tonight he could get revenge. Or try to that is. He was going to be in a tag-team match; He and Mark Henry vs. Randy and Kane. He knew Solange would be out there tonight and he really hoped so. If he couldn't destroy her last week, he could destroy her now in this match. It wouldn't be bad would it? He had a right to destroy her. She broke his heart in her choice for Orton.

#

_Randy's Locker Room _

Randy was getting ready for his match later tonight and saw that Solange was also ready. He knew he would just waste his breath if they fought for her to stay here in the locker room. He was ready and held the Championship and looked at Solange.

"So there is nothing I can say that will change your mind." He said.

"Nope." Solange answered.

"Your know your stubborn." Randy said.

"Says; the Viper." Solange replied. Randy smirked and bent down to kiss her. They stopped when someone cleared their throat. They both broke the kiss to see Kane standing there.

"You really need to stop that." Randy said. It was really annoying when they would come out of nowhere.

"Ready?" Kane asked ignoring the question.

"Yes." Solange said and Kane looked at her.

"You're going out there." he just said. "I will assume both your husband and probably your Father are against the idea."

"Yup." Solange replied.

"So no matter what I say you will still go out there." Kane said.

"Exactly." Solange said. Kane just moved out of the locker room and Randy grabbing Solange's hand walked toward the gorilla.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Tag Team Match: Kane and Randy Orton w/ Solange vs. Batista and Mark Henry_

"**This match should be interesting don't you think Booker?"** Todd asked.

"**That's right Todd; Randy cannot get some payback on Batista in a sanction match except for this tag team match."** Booker T said.

"**You also have to wonder if Solange will be out here tonight and if that will do something to the Animal."** Todd said.

"**It has to, that lost to her from last week must still be stinging the Animal."** Booker T said. **"The main question is will the Undertaker make an appearance?"**

"**I don't know, I guess we will see."** Todd said.

The first to come out were Batista and Mark Henry. As they got to the ring Batista was looking at the ramp waiting for his prey. Kane came out first and he was looking at both of his opponents. The last to come out were Randy and Solange together. Batista was smirking as Randy glared his way.

They were ready for the match and Kane and Mark Henry were going to start first. Kane just heard the bell ring and he went after Henry like nothing else. He was able to back break him with a little bit of hurt. He raised him and kicked him in the back twice.

Mark got up and supplexed Kane into the mat. He then jumped on him. Mark raised him and threw him into the turnbuckle where he went to the other one to sandwich Kane running. Kane bent over a bit trying to get his breath. Mark was going for another but Kane raised his leg and hit Mark in the face. Mark went down and Kane bulldog him into the mat. He went for the pin.

1…2… just to have Batista brake it. Randy went in to take Batista out.

"**The ref needs to take care of this situation."** Booker T said. Solange was keeping out of the way. Kane and Mark, Randy and Batista were going at it until the ref got order in.

Kane and Mark were going at it until Mark went and tagged Batista in. he tried to drop Kane but he went to tag in Randy and those two looked at each other with too much hate.

Randy and Batista went at it; Batista threw Randy into the turnbuckle. He hit him and was able to raise him into the top one. Before Batista could raise him into a super-plex Randy hit him a few time and Batista fell. Randy used the momentum and leg dropped from the top rope.

Mark knowing that Randy might go for the pin went in just to be grabbed by Kane in a choke-slam hold. Randy was getting for the RKO. Kane raised Henry up and threw him down just as Randy grabbed Batista in a RKO. They both did their finishers at the same time. Randy went to cover Batista and the ref went for the pin.

1...2...3…

"**The match is over."** Booker said.

"**And what way to end Friday Night Smack-Down."** Todd said. **"We'll see you this Sunday at Elimination Chamber." **

"**That's right."** Booker T said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LNE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Elimination Chamber_

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another Edition of the Elimination Chamber."** Cole said.

"**That's right and things are going to be heated for both Rosters. Isn't that right Booker and Todd?"** King asked.

"**That's right both the Elimination Chambers for the WWE and World Heavy-Weight Championships are explosive but no more explosive than our Last Ride Match between Batista and the Undertaker."** Booker T said.

"**I can say that besides the Elimination Chamber everyone is waiting for that match."** Todd said.

"**Let's just hope the opponents are ready?"** King said.

#

_Locker Room_

Randy was getting ready for his match in the Elimination Chamber later tonight. As he sat down thinking someone came behind him and kissed his cheek and he had to smirk while turning the woman to face him.

"Hello wife." He said.

"Hello husband." Solange said and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Is that my good-luck kiss for the match?"

"Yes." Solange said.

"Well than why not make two." He said and kissed her again. They stayed like that until it was time for Randy to go out.

#

_Middle of Match _

"**Oh this has been great there are only two competitors left in the Smack-Down Elimination Chamber and it is all between Sheamus and Randy for the World Heavy-Weight Title."** Todd said.

In the ring Sheamus and Randy were going at it like nothing. Sheamus was able to get Randy into the chain links and rub his face in the wire. Randy hit him with his elbow in the gut twice before Sheamus let him go and Randy threw the Irishman into one of the Elimination doors making it break.

They were both bleeding from their foreheads and that was not good but it made the match exciting. Randy walked with Sheamus into the ropes and put him in the middle one grabbing him in head and dropping down.

Randy grabbed at his head than began to thump the mat before waiting for Sheamus to get up. Sheamus got up slowly and Randy went for the RKO. Once he hit he went for the pin.

1…2…3… the bell rang and Randy was given his title but he knew the battle was not over.

"**Randy retained."** Todd said.

"**That's right but the fight isn't over we all know that."** Booker said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Last Ride Match: Undertaker vs. Batista _

"**Well Ladies and Gentleman we have arrived to this most waited for match between the Deadman and the Animal."** Todd said.

"**That's right and I don't like the odds for the Animal in this match."** Booker T said.

"**Neither do I, but I am not saying The Animal doesn't deserve it after all he has done."** Todd said.

The first thing to come out was the hearse that was to take the loser out of the arena. The hearse was put in its place and everything was ready. Batista was the first to come out and he did his entrance before looking at the hearse and touching the car.

He went into the ring and waited for his opponent.

"**The Animal seems ready for this match."** Todd said. The next to come was the Undertaker the lights went out to the delight of the fans and their screams. The Druids were the first to come out lighting the way for the Undertaker to come in.

The Undertaker came out slowly his gaze focus on one man alone. As he stepped into the ring and lit the room

Batista and the Undertaker looked at each other with glares before the bell was rung. They went for the grapple and separated before they went for the hits. Undertaker made jabs at Batista before throwing him into the turnbuckle.

He hit him until the ref backed him up from the place. He backed away just to run and smack into Batista. Batista gained his breath before going for a supplex.

"**This match is just heating up."** Booker T said.

They had gotten to the bottom of the ring and Batista was in control at the moment he went to clear the announcers table and grabbed the Undertakers head to bounce of it. He was going to try again but Taker reversed and made Batista hit the announcers table. He grabbed one of the monitors and hit him with it.

As Batista went down Taker raised him up and threw him into the steel steps. Batista was able to get some of his baring before he threw Undertaker into the security wall. He went to grab a chair and as the Undertaker got up he sent the chair down on him hitting him twice.

With the Undertaker down he began to drag him. Before he got close to the car Taker began to trash and move. Batista got him and before he could throw him to the stairs Undertaker reversed and made him hit the stairs. Undertaker didn't waste no time and grabbed him fully and rushed to hit his body into the turnbuckle pole.

Batista screamed but it didn't stop the Undertaker. He began to beat him using everything in his arsenal and around the ring to his disposal. Taker threw him into the hearse and went to open the door before he went to hit the Animal with a Tombstone and then threw him into the hearse with a last ride.

He closed the door and with it the hearse road away with the faces of Kane driving the hearse out of the arena.

"**Undertaker won, how did Kane get in there?"** Todd asked.

"**I have no idea and I don't think I wanted explained."** Booker T said. **"I should just say the match was brutal and Solange must be celebrating in the back with her husband knowing the Animal won't be after her no more."**

"**That's true."** Todd said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_After the Show_

Solange was standing in Randy's Locker room after she made sure her husband went to get checked. She wasn't surprised when she felt the presence next to her. She turned around to see her Father standing there.

"Thanks, Dad." She said smiling before running to hug him. Undertaker just grabbed her head and smiled.

"I've always protect you." He rumbled.

"I know." She said and with that he was gone.

Randy came in and saw the smile in his wife's lips.

"He came already?" he asked.

"Yeah." She went to kiss him.

"Should I worry about visits like that through all my life?" He said joking.

"Yes he is my Shadow after all." Solange replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	20. Sunshine's Little Viper(Epilogue)

**Dead's Sunshine **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, Cena's baby doll, foldintothenight and Viper Cena Fan **_**for the reviews. I want to thank you guys for the reviews, those that favorite the story and followed. I can't believe you guys like this story so much. So this is the end to this story but not the series, don't forget to read Keon's and Ileana's stories when they come out. I hope you guys like them as you liked this one. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. In only own Solange, Keon, Ileana, Roxanne, and Aubrey.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Sunshine **

**Chapter 20: Sunshine's Little Viper (Epilogue) **

_A Year Later _

It had been a very surprising year for everyone. Randy had been officially welcomed to the family in Christmas and that was something he really didn't think he would get. He guessed it had something to do with the fact that Undertaker because Randy could still not call him his Father-In-Law was soon to be a Grandpa. Yes his wife had informed him and the rest of the family that she was expecting on Christmas. So to say he was very nervous was one thing that scared the crap out of him.

#

It was Friday when he got the call. More like the summons of the Undertaker appearing out of nowhere in his locker room and telling him in none to nice words that he needed to get his ass to the hospital.

Now Randy would have been offended if he had not been freaking out. Freaking out enough that Cena, who happened to be on Smack-Down that night had to drive him to the hospital.

"Come on man it cannot be that bad." John said.

"Shut-it Cena and drive faster I need to get there, damn I shouldn't have come, I should have stayed by her side." Randy said. John looked at him amused. Who would have thought that the Viper would be freaking out like this?

"Didn't she tell you to come?" he asked.

"Yes, still doesn't mean I had to listen." Randy said.

"Dude you had an important match today I don't think she wanted you to miss that." John told him. "Where is she giving birth?" John asked.

"Peace Hospital, apparently that is the family's favorite hospital." Randy said.

"They have a favorite hospital?" John asked.

"I think it's more like, people aren't scared that much of them in that hospital it seems Roxanne has a good pull there." Randy said.

"Oh, well good-luck." John said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Peace Hospital_

They arrived and Randy turned to John.

"Thanks man." He said.

"Your welcome; I'll come visit your baby when he or she is born." John said.

"Okay, see you." Randy said and practically bolted out of the car and went inside the hospital.

He was in the front office when he asked.

"What room is Solange Orton?" he asked the clerk.

"Oh, you must be the father of the baby she is maternity room 3007." The clerk said. "Good luck." She said.

"Thanks." He said and went to the elevator. He had been in the hospital before so he knew where the place was.

#

He arrived to see Taker being held back by Aubrey, Kane being held back by Roxanne and Keon being held back by Ileana.

"I'm here." He said. It seemed that was enough to get the anger directed at him.

"About time boy, get in there." Taker bellowed.

"Hey, man." Keon said and Randy walked in the room and went to his wife's side immediately.

"Randy." Solange hissed out. Randy was already holding her hand.

"Hey love." Randy said. When Solange gripped his hand hard he didn't complain even if part of him wanted to and the other part of him was freaking out.

"Breathe." Randy said.

"Dear, shouldn't I be the one pale white not you?" Sol tried to joke.

"I wouldn't be pale white but considering I think we are going to have to get some of the WWE Superstars to hold your Father and Uncle down I think I have reason to worry."

Solange chuckle and gasp a bit at the pain when the other contraction came. The doctor came in and checked her before giving them the awaited words.

"It's almost time." He told them and walked out. Aubrey and Roxanne came in to check on them.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm in pain." Solange moaned.

"Well lucky you, you're in a very advance hospital." Roxanne said remember when she brought the twins the hospital hadn't been this equip than again she delivered the twins in a very small town.

"Really; Auntie Roxanne." Solange said.

"Yeah, heck maybe you and Randy get the surprise Glenn and I got when the twins were born." Roxanne said. Solange paled a bit on that information. She knew that Roxanne hadn't known she was having twins.

"Don't worry about it dear." Aubrey said with a smirk.

#

It was finally time and Solange was in pain. She had braved it and didn't ask for the pain killer. Randy was right there with her though.

"You just need one more push." The doctor said.

"Agh!" Solange screamed. It was then that both Randy and Solange heard the cries of their baby. Randy went to cut the umbilical cord and watched as his daughter was cleaned.

#

A few minutes later after Solange and the baby were cleaned. Randy couldn't help but be proud.

"Look at her." Randy whispered.

It was at that time that the door opened and the rest of the family came.

"Where's our Granddaughter." Bob Orton asked. Solange showed her Father-In-law the blanket where the baby was resting in her arms.

"So, what's her name?" Ileana asked. Randy and Solange looked at each other.

"Luna Kathryn Orton." Randy said.

The baby was passed and coed and hushed over by everyone. When the baby finally got to Taker's arms he was very surprised. He had to smile and everyone pretended not to notice.

"She looks like you." He whispered to Solange. He had to smile at her dad.

"I won't know until later."

#

When the family of three was finally alone. Randy couldn't help but sit next to his wife.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"She looks like a great mix of both of us." Solange said.

"I actually meant the jabs Roxanne kept throwing at your cousins." Randy said with a smirk. Solange chuckled at that.

"I feel kind of bad for them." She said.

"I don't it was nice seeing Keon squirm a bit, I do feel bad for Ileana though Kane kept glaring her way." Randy said.

"I know, but I guess we will see." Solange said.

"I love you." Randy said.

"I love you and our daughter." She said.

**THE END **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like the epilogue and this means that the next story is going to be up. The next story in my quintology (I think I am making up words now) and two one-shots will be **_**Monster's Brimstone**_** and it is Keon's story. I hope you guys like that story as you guys have liked this one. **


End file.
